Mario & Sonic the Winter Olympic Games BACKSTAGE
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: When the Olympics comes rolling in guess who's ready to fight? Mario and Sonic that's who! Get a sneak peak behind all of the action as these two groups fight for the gold! Read hidden journals and more! WARNING! Your eyes might bleed from how terrible this story is! You have been warned!
1. The Ride to Vancover part 1

OK people I can't stay on a story for too long so Im starting a new story!

_**Note: This chapter was edited on 7/9/10 to what I think is better.**_

Sonic and Mario hold up a banner that read: "Galexia the Chao Doesn't own any on the Sonic or Mario characters just her OC's that might never appear in this story and the story."

Me: Whew! That a lot to put on a banner!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Sonic Team: Sonic's POV**

_Dear Journal,_

_Today Amy suggested that we all write in journals to pass the time to the Winter Olympics site but I think that she just wants to read mine, so I'm not gonna write anything personal in here. _

_Knuckles and Me were arm wrestling it was a tie game until Tails came up to me and-_

"Tails What the HECK! Aren't you supposed to be flying the plane!" I shouted as Tails was running over to me and bumped into me.

"Sorry Sonic…" He said sadly "I just wanted to see you beat Knuckles and I put the plane into auto pilot so its fine."

"Yeah he just wanted to see me get beat by you Sonic…Wait a minute!" Knucklehead said. I cracked up laughing.

"Oh Yeah! Well at least they didn't color me light blue on all of the posters advertising the Olympics!" Knuckles taunted.

"Hey! Hey! That's a touchy subject! At least Im ON the posters!" I said triumphantly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH You just got BURNED!" Tails said.

"Tails not cool man not cool…" Knuckles said.

"Argh! I can't do anything cool!" he shouted. I

"Of course you can little buddy! You can make super cool inventions like that space ship that you made to help us get into space!" I said to him encouragingly.

"Yeah and you helped me build that Master Emerald defense system so that I could leave to come back to the Olympics!" Knuckles said now a little bit more cooled down.

"I never made a Master Emerald Defense System-" Tails started before I clamped my hand over his mouth

"I know that and you know that but he doesn't so shhh!" Sonic whispered into the little fox's ear.

"Yeah well," Tails started getting back to the point that he can't do anything, " I can't run at the speed of sound, nor am I super strong. Speaking of that how come you just didn't run to Vancouver? It would've been much faster than riding in my plane" Tails asked. I pointed towards Amy, who was hiding behind a tree that was too short for her to hide behind. I imagined her hammer in her hand and all of the bandages that Cream had to put on me. I was sore for days. I shuddered.

"Hey Ames, could ya come over here for a sec?" I asked slyly. Amy bounced over with a gleam on her face.

"Yes my little Soniku what do you need?" Amy asked happily.

"Go away from me Amy and don't stalk me during the Olympics, I need all of the focus that I can get in order to win!" I said harshly to her.

"F-fine Sonic…" Amy then ran away with tears in her eyes. Once she was on the other side of the plane Tails shook his head at Sonic and Knuckles walked over towards him.

"Stop killing her heart Sonic, she loves you ya know." Knuckles whispered to me. Little did Knuckles know that I loved her too.

Cream, and Cosmo were talking over the touchy subject on the fact that she was the only person on the plane that the Olympics committee didn't invite.

"B-but what if they don't want me there?" Cosmo asked her Cream bunny.

"I'm sure that they'll be glad for the extra help! Maybe you could do something special on the sidelines?" Cream suggested.

"Your right! I'll be useful." Cosmo said happily.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun!" Cream cheered.

"Chao chao!" said Cheese.

Blaze, Silver and Vector were trying to contain Charmy before he did something fatal to the plane to make it crash. They finally figured out a solution by stuffing Charmy into a cage via Silver, lighting the cage on fire courtesy of Blaze and forcing Charmy to listen to Vector's heavy metal which was sheer torture.

**Mario Team: Mario's POV**

_Dear Journal,_

_Since no one can understand what I say ima gonna write my thoughts ina thisa journal. Today we started our long plane ride to Vancouver. Ima sitting nexta toa the Princess and she's writing in a journal too. I can't wait to get there I mean to beat Sonic of course. I think that he goes easy on me just cause Ima little older than him but at least I gotta-_

Peach slapped me.

"Mario! Don't write such mean things about Sonic even though he's faster than you!" I blushed

"Sorry-a Princess Peach" I hung my head.

"Its ok Mario" She kissed me on the cheek. Luigi glared at me.

"Don't-a glare at me-a Luigi just because-a that hedgehog-a Shadow is-a fast-a than-a you!" Luigi threw a green fireball at me. It got me right in the stomach.

"Yooza! What-a was that-a for Luigi?"

"LUIGI! MARIO! ENOUGH!" Daisy shouted. Luigi and I blushed. Daisy glared at Luigi. Suddenly we heard a loud scream and a loud crash.

**Sonic Team: Sonic's POV**

_I think that Amy somehow heard us because she started to walk over to me slowly. Her hammer seemed to be twice in size. I asked Amy what she was gonna do with it and,_

"HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY FEELING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?"

"Oh crap…" The hammer started to get an eerie green glow around it.

"Amy! No! Don't! Stop! AHHHHHHH!" I screamed Amy then swung her hammer so hard that I think that Mario and his team could hear my skull crack. Luckily Cream and Cosmo used the med kit and the seven chaos emeralds to fix me up.

_Amy swung her hammer down on my head causing my skull to crack open. _

-_Sonic _

**Mario Team: Mario's POV**

_-girlfriend Whoa I just heard a loud crack. I bet that their plane crashed and that means that we won by default! YAY. Peach slapped me with a parsnip. Just cause I thought that there plane crashed. Sometimes I wonder if I shoudda gotten Daisy. Shes a cutie! Ow! Peach hit me with her umbrella. Luigi's a lucky dog! But I still love my Peachy-Weachy._

_-Mario_

"OW! Stop-a hitting-a me-a Peach!" I shouted at her.

Peach then opened the door to the plane and pushed me out.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU FAT OLD PLUMBER! FOR WANTING DAISY OVER ME!" She screamed.

* * *

_**Some of these chapter's (the first three) might be a bit short since I took out some unnessessary things!**_

Ha! This is my twisted version of what goes on behind the scenes of Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic games. I'm planning 16 Chappies(One for each event) so READ AND REVIEW! ITS MY MOTIVATION!


	2. The Ride to Vancover part 2

This is the second part to the trip to Vancouver. Sorry for not updating I had writers block…

Special Thanks to Reviewers, Spindash and Keiji the Coyote!

_**Note: This chapter was edited on 7/9/10 to what I think is better.

* * *

**_

**Peach's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Me and Mario- _Toadsworth was walking past to look over my shoulder then looked over my shoulder,

"Mario and I, Princess."I sighed then erased what I wrote and started again.

Today Mario and I_were sitting together on the plane when I looked over his shoulder and saw him writing about how Daisy was better than ME, so I threw him out of the plane. _Daisy just gawked at me.

"PEACH! You can't do that! We have to save him! He's the star of the show!" Daisy screamed.  
"Correction Daisy, He is the star of the game and I'm not going anywhere that fat old plumber after what he wrote about you and me in his journal."I huffed at her.

"You and I Princess." Toadsworth said. I tried to block him out of my mind. I was pretty angry with everyone so once Daisy realized that she wouldn't be getting any help from me she had turned to her boyfriend Luigi instead and was trying to convince him to try to save his brother with her.

"Come on, Weegee! It'll be fun! Didn't you always wanted to learn how to bungee jump?" Daisy pleaded with him.

"No-a way princess, I'm not bungee jumping of a plane that is over a ocean just to save my WAY to popular brother, in fact…" Luigi said as he put on a team Sonic t-shirt, "GO TEAM SONIC!" Luigi then proceeded to dance in a circle. Meanwhile on Team Sonic's plane…

**Sonic Team: Amy's POV**

_Dear Sonic,_

_Sonic, if you ever read this then we have been married and have 6 kids 3 boys and 3 girls and the boys will be called Sonic Jr. and the girls are called Amy Jr. and we would all be living happily together forever and ever and- _I put my thoughts on hold as I heard Sonic call me over.

"What is it my Soniku?" I asked. I knew having journals would be a good idea.

"Go away from me Amy and don't stalk me during the Olympics, I need all of the focus that I can get in order to win" He said coldheartedly. I went back to writing in my journal.

_- that two timing no good hedgehog Sonic will realize that I am the one for him and he will PAY for playing around with my heart like that. I will hit him so hard that he'll be in big trouble and then he'll learn never to mess with Amy Rose…_Suddenly I got an idea. I snuck over to Sonic and hit him so hard that his skull cracked open.

"Oopsie…"I whispered. Thankfully Cosmo and Cream fixed him up with the med-kit and the Chaos Emeralds so for the rest of the trip he just slept. Finally I heard some interesting words coming from a silver hedgehog.

"Hey look, we're here!" Silver said. He then ran up to the pilot's seat to see Vancouver and it was a beautiful sight. There were snowcapped mountains everywhere and the streets were strewn with lights. I saw Team Mario's plane land and a shaken up Mario on the plane wing. I then saw a pink princess whose name was Daisy (I met her at the first Olympics) who was trying to claw Luigi off of her.

**Mario's POV**

_Dear Journal,_

_When Peach threw me off the plane I landed on the wing and was stuck there for 4 hours, and NOBODY NOTICED! I have now seen the true colors of my SO called friends/brothers. _

_ -Mario_

**Peach's POV**

_We found Mario on the wing of the plane, good for that two timing little plumber. I can't wait for the opening ceremony. It starts tonight and my Toads planned the entire thing…well not the ENTIRE thing, there were some Chaos to help too… Ciao for now!_

_ -Princess Peach._

**Amy's POV**

_The opening ceremony is tonight and Sonic requested that he stands next to Tails and Knuckles instead of ME! I'll show that hedgehog and he will wish that he hadn't messed with Amy Rose, oh crap it's starting._

_ -Amy Rose Hedgehog_

**Luigi's POV**

_We-a Bungee jumped of-a the side of-a the plane and landed on the tail of the plane before it landed but Daisy chickened out at the last moment and pushed me off the plane, but since I love her that much I forgive her._

_ -Luigi

* * *

_

_**Notes from 7/9/10: Yep this chapter is a bit shorted now that I've deleted some unnecessary stuff and changed some of the words and added in a bit of stuff! **_


	3. Day 1 Opening Ceremony

Man! I wanted to start this story so badly but now I don't have any idea…write reviews to give me motivation!

Special thanks to A113pixarfan for telling me not to quit on this story. I was just about to though…

**_Note: This chapter was edited on 7/9/10 to what I think is better.

* * *

_**

Opining Ceremony:

**Sonic Team: Cosmo POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_So I'm sitting in the front row since they didn't DECIDE to put me in the ceremony, but I'll write everything down in this journal so they can read it when they have a chance. _

_On one side the Mario team is standing together and on the other side Sonic and the other s are standing together. On Mario's side it's the red plumber (who I think is called Mario) then a green dinosaur thingie then a green plumber then a giant lizard thing with spikes on its back then a mini lizard thing with spikes on its back then two girls one in pink with blond hair and Amy's friend Daisy who was wearing orange and had brown hair. Next to them were a fat plumber in yellow and a really skinny and tall plumber in purple. Next to them was a brown ape. _

_On Sonic's side was Sonic then Tails then Knuckles then Shadow then Eggman then Amy and Blaze then Silver and then Metal Sonic then Vector. They put VECTOR over ME? Then some mushrooms came playing some instruments and they lit the giant candle that was behind the two teams. It was a lovely ceremony and a soon as it was finished the Sonic gang came over to me. I'll write in here tomorrow diary, I promise!_

_ -Cosmo the Seedrian_

I ran over to Tails as soon as it was finished and hugged him.

"Cosmo…"he blushed.

"What a great ceremony! I wish you all good luck in the games!" I said cheerfully.

"Cosmo, I wish that I could've convinced the producers to let you participate…you could even be a ref." Cream told me.

"I'm too clumsy…" I blushed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't want to tire you guys out since you have matched tomorrow…"

"No way Cosmo! You couldn't ever bore us!" Sonic said kindly. He gave me his trademark smile.

"Except for Sonic he can't stay still for 2 seconds…"Knuckles murmured. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Knuckles…What did you say about my Sonic?" Amy said sweetly with her hammer in her hands. Knuckles gulped. This was going to be a very long 17 days…

**Mario Team: Toadette's POV**

_Dear Toad,_

_I'm so happy that you get to be an announcer so I'll write down all the stuff that I see so when we get married we can go back over this journal and read about all the good times we had together. This is taking place at the opening ceremony so far._

_Mario is standing next to Yoshi who is standing next to Luigi who is standing next to Bowser who is standing next to Bowser Jr. Peach and Daisy are standing next to them and Wario, Waluigi and Donkey Kong are standing next to them._

_On the other side there is a blue hedgehog that is standing next to a fox with TWO tails? Do my eyes deceive me? Next to them is a red echidna (yeah I know Toad I'm so smart) who is standing next to an angry looking black and red hedgehog. Next to him is a really fat old guy with an orange mustache and a red jacket with really tight black pants. Next to him was a pretty pink hedgehog that was wearing a pink dress with black leggings. Next to her was a pretty purple cat wearing a very fancy purple shirt. Next to them was a white hedgehog with a funny hairstyle and a blue hedgehog that looked just like the first one I mentioned but he looked more metallic. Lastly next to him was a green crocodile. Peach's toads played instruments (trumpets, drums, flutes, you know cause you were there…) and they lit the giant candle thing in the background. It was a beautiful sight. As soon as it was over I ran up to you and you probably remember the details. Till Tomorrow!_

_ -Toadette_

I finished writing and ran over to Toad who was telling Mario and the others the details of their schedual.

"…So Mario and Luigi you guys-" Toad was saying until I glomped him.

"Hi Toad!" I shouted.

"urk…Toadette? Why are you here?" he asked. Daisy whispered to Peach, and Wario, Waluigi, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were all talking.

"I came to see you silly, and to wish the Mario team good luck!" I said proudly. Even though we lost last time, we had practiced more than the Sonic team.

"We'll beat them this year! Go Team Mario!" I shouted.

"Team Mario!" The rest of the team chanted. There was no doubt about it, we would win this time.

_**Journal Entries this Chapter: **_

_Dear Diary,_

_So I'm sitting in the front row since they didn't DECIDE to put me in the ceremony, but I'll write everything down in this journal so they can read it when they have a chance. _

_On one side the Mario team is standing together and on the other side Sonic and the other s are standing together. On Mario's side it's the red plumber (who I think is called Mario) then a green dinosaur thingie then a green plumber then a giant lizard thing with spikes on its back then a mini lizard thing with spikes on its back then two girls one in pink with blond hair and Amy's friend Daisy who was wearing orange and had brown hair. Next to them were a fat plumber in yellow and a really skinny and tall plumber in purple. Next to them was a brown ape. _

_On Sonic's side was Sonic then Tails then Knuckles then Shadow then Eggman then Amy and Blaze then Silver and then Metal Sonic then Vector. They put VECTOR over ME? Then some mushrooms came playing some instruments and they lit the giant candle that was behind the two teams. It was a lovely ceremony and a soon as it was finished the Sonic gang came over to me. I'll write in here tomorrow diary, I promise!_

_ -Cosmo the Seedrian_

_Dear Toad,_

_I'm so happy that you get to be an announcer so I'll write down all the stuff that I see so when we get married we can go back over this journal and read about all the good times we had together. This is taking place at the opening ceremony so far._

_Mario is standing next to Yoshi who is standing next to Luigi who is standing next to Bowser who is standing next to Bowser Jr. Peach and Daisy are standing next to them and Wario, Waluigi and Donkey Kong are standing next to them._

_On the other side there is a blue hedgehog that is standing next to a fox with TWO tails? Do my eyes deceive me? Next to them is a red echidna (yeah I know Toad I'm so smart) who is standing next to an angry looking black and red hedgehog. Next to him is a really fat old guy with an orange mustache and a red jacket with really tight black pants. Next to him was a pretty pink hedgehog that was wearing a pink dress with black leggings. Next to her was a pretty purple cat wearing a very fancy purple shirt. Next to them was a white hedgehog with a funny hairstyle and a blue hedgehog that looked just like the first one I mentioned but he looked more metallic. Lastly next to him was a green crocodile. Peach's toads played instruments (trumpets, drums, flutes, you know cause you were there…) and they lit the giant candle thing in the background. It was a beautiful sight. As soon as it was over I ran up to you and you probably remember the details. Till Tomorrow!_

_ -Toadette

* * *

_

_**Like I said before, pretty short! But don't worry the chapters to come are totally longer than these three!**_

I hope everyone liked this chapter! The next one will start with the standing and events of the next day! Ciao for now! – Galexia the Chao


	4. Day 2 First Day Compitions

ARGH! I'm having like NO inspiration for this story but I I'm to finish it before the winter Olympics in Vancouver start and with my other story Baby Trouble  finished, I have more time to work on this story. Hopefully I can get this one done so I can type The Girl of Chaos and the sequel to Baby Trouble Baby Trouble: Chao's Unite! Anyway I'm just babbling…here's Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games BACKSTAGE!

_**Note: This chapter was edited on 7/9/10 to what I think is better.**_

**Mario Team: Toadette's POV**

_Dear Toad,_

_Today is the first day of matches at the Winter Olympics. Here are the standings so far… _

_The fat guy (who I learned is Eggman) the purple cat (who is really a princess who I learned is Blaze) Daisy and Yoshi verse each other in Snowboard Cross. Eggman was first, Daisy was second, Blaze was third and poor Yoshi was last. I did an Interview on Daisy and Yoshi so you could see their thoughts._

_Toadette: How was the race?_

_Daisy: Horrible! I mean I got 2__nd__ place which isn't that bad but that fat guy he pushed me in the last part!_

_Toadette: Wow! What are you going to do now?_

_Daisy: As a princess I have to act nice but the next time we meet on the game field, I'm going all out!_

_Toadette:…sure…Thanks Daisy_

_Daisy: No prob._

_**XxOoXxOo**  
_

_Toadette: How was the race Yoshi?_

_Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi! (That sucked! I was right behind the Egghead person then he was coasting on that purple cat and passed me and Daisy!)_

_Toadette: Wow! What are you going to do now?_

_Yoshi: Yoshi!(I'm gonna write about this in my journal to EXPRESS MY FEELINGS!)_

_Toadette: ok…Yoshi you have fun with that…_

_Next is the Biathlon. Tails (the two tailed fox I mentioned earlier) Mario, Bowser Jr. and this blue robot (who is Metal Sonic) were versing each other this time. Mario was first, Bowser Jr. was second, Metal Sonic was third and Tails was last. I tried to interview Mario but he got hit by paparazzi so I got to Bowser Jr. _

_Toadette: How was the race Bowser Jr?_

_Bowser Jr: Good. Hey do you want my autograph? I'm pretty famous now!_

_Toadette: Wow! Thanks! What are you going to do now?_

_Bowser Jr: I'm gonna show papa my medal!_

_Toadette: Ok Bowser Jr!_

_After that was Ski Jumping LH It was Luigi, DK, Knuckles(the red echidna) and Amy Rose(the pretty pink hedgehog) Luigi was first, Knuckles was second Amy was third and DK was last. Apparently no one cared about Luigi and instead the paparazzi all went to DK to interview. Luigi was pretty upset but happy to show off his medal to someone._

_Toadette: How was the jump Luigi?_

_Luigi: Pretty scary, but I'm happy that I got first place!_

_Toadette: Wow! Can I see it?_

_Luigi: Sure…_

_Toadette: Cool! I'm touching a gold medal! What are you going to do now?_

_Luigi: I'm gonna go the press to tell everyone!_

_Toadette: 'K Have fun!_

_Lastly there is the Luge event! Participating in it are Shadow (black and red hedgehog), Peach, Vector (green crocodile) and Wario. Wario was first, Shadow was second, Peach was third and Vector was last. I got a quick interview with Peach before she got thrown into the paparazzi wave._

_Toadette: How do you feel to be 3__rd__ Princess Peach?_

_Peach: Good, I just wish that I could've tried harder to win 2__nd__ place for the Mario team._

_Toadette: Oh, well you did great Princess!_

_Peach: Thanks!_

_These were all of the events for Today. _

_Gold medal winners are: Eggman, Wario, Luigi, and Mario._

_Silver medal winners are: Shadow, Knuckles, Bowser Jr. And Daisy_

_Bronze medal winners are: Princess Peach, Amy Rose, Metal Sonic, and Blaze. So far in medal count it's tied 6 medals for the Sonic team and 6 medals for the Mario team._

_I'll write more tomorrow Toad._

_-Toadette_

**Sonic Team: Cosmo's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_There were 4 events today, Snowboard Cross, Ski Jumping LH, Biathlon and Luge. _

_In the Snowboard Cross Eggman, Daisy(the orange princess), Blaze and Yoshi(the green dino) versed. Eggman was first, Daisy was second, Blaze was third and poor Yoshi was last. I got a quick interview with Eggman and Blaze._

_Cosmo: How does it feel to win a gold medal Dr. Eggman?_

_Eggman: Good! Feels like I've conquered the world! MWHAHAHAHA!_

_Cosmo: What are you going to do now?_

_Eggman: Go shopping for some clothes. Someone put whip cream in my luggage and when we were on the plane the bottle exploded all over my clothes._

_Cosmo: Oh…too bad. Hope that you find some clothes!_

_**XxOoXxOo**_

_Cosmo: How does it feel to win a Bronze medal Blaze?_

_Blaze: ok...I did not do my best…_

_Cosmo: Well there's always tomorrow._

_Blaze: You're right I shouldn't dwell on the past! This calls for more studying!_

_Cosmo: Ok…Blaze you do that… _

_The next event was the biathlon. Tails, Mario(red plumber)Bowser Jr. (the mini lizard thing with a spiky shell)and Metal Sonic versed each other this time. Mario was first, Bowser Jr. was second, Metal Sonic was third and Tails was last. I tried to do an interview on Tails but he was sulking in his room. So I got Metal Sonic._

_Cosmo: How does it feel to win a bronze medal Metal Sonic:_

_Metal Sonic: Does not compute. Powering up speed stats._

_Cosmo: What are you going to do now?_

_Metal Sonic: Evaluate_

_Cosmo: O…K have fun with that._

_After that was the Ski Jumping LH. In that was Amy, Knuckles, Luigi (green plumber) and DK (ape). Luigi was first, Knuckles was second, Amy was third and DK was last. Apparently all of the paparazzi wanted to interview DK so that pink mushroom girl interviewed Luigi and I got Knuckles and Amy._

_Cosmo: How does it feel to win 2__nd__ place Knuckles?_

_Knuckles: Great! Thought I would lose but the Master Emerald somehow helped me…_

_Cosmo: What are you going to do now?_

_Knuckles: Rub it in that blue LOSER'S Face!_

_Cosmo: You mean Sonic? Knuckles? Where did you go…?_

_**XxOoXxOo**_

_Cosmo: How does it feel to be third place Amy?_

_Amy: Ok, I hope that Sonic didn't see me mess up…_

_Cosmo: What are you going to do now?_

_Amy: I'm gonna go shopping with Blaze and Daisy. I don't have a good feeling about that Peach…she's TOO happy. Hey Cosmo want to come when you're finished?_

_Cosmo: Sure!_

_Amy: I'll be waiting!_

_Lastly the last event was the Luge. In it were Shadow, Peach(pink princess), Vector and Wario(yellow fat plumber) Wario was first, Shadow was second, Peach was third and Vector was last. Vector was arguing to Cream about how the course was rigged so that only skinny humans could get through, so I got a quick interview with Shadow._

_Cosmo: Shadow, How does it feel to win 2__nd__ place?_

_Shadow: I am the Ultimate life form! I shouldn't have placed 2nd…_

_Cosmo: What are you going to do now?_

_Shadow: Going to beat Faker in a race this evening so I'm going to prepare…_

_Cosmo: Ok! Have fun!_

_Shadow:…_

_I'm off to go shopping with Amy so I'll write tomorrow. Bye Diary!_

_-Cosmo the Seedrian_

* * *

Thanks to Keiji the Coyote Lily and Cheetay for reviewing!


	5. Day 3 Second Day Compitions

I'm going to try to get up as many chapters as I can before 2/12/10 (which is the start date of the Olympics and If I don't then I'm deleting this story!) Like I said I want to get this story done before the REAL Winter Olympics so PREPARE FOR UPDATE FRENZY!!!!!

* * *

**Mario Team: Yoshi's POV**

Dear Journal,

I hated today's event…I lost to that fat guy! Seriously he looks like he's 60 or something. I was SUPER MAD! I want to kick that guy in his egg shaped butt! Well that's enough feeling expressing. I don't think that I will EVER write in this thing again. Princess Peach is so dumb; I don't think that anyone except Toadette has written in their journals. Whatever.

-Yoshi

**Mario Team: Toadette's POV**

Dear Toad,

I was just getting ready to write in this when I saw Yoshi franticly scribbling in his notebook reading everything he was writing out loud…that kind of freaked me out…Anyway, Cosmo (the green plant thing) and I have formed an agreement. Since we both are writing about the Olympics in our journals we decided to work together, so don't be surprised if you see someone else's handwriting in here. Whenever anyone on the Mario team wins first in an event I interview them but whenever anyone on the Sonic team wins first in an even Cosmo interviews them, but just for today I start since Cosmo's out shopping with Blaze and Daisy.

First up is the Cross Country event. In it are Bowser, Sonic, Silver and Waluigi. (Waluigi scares me…) Waluigi was first, Bowser was second, Sonic was third and Silver was last. I quickly got an interview with Waluigi since he was so intimidating that no one else would go near him.

T: H-h-how does it feel to b-b-be first Waluigi?

W: Are you scared of me?

T: N-N-no…Its just…COLD that's it Cold!

W: Whatever. I'm going to rub my medal in Wario's face.

T:…ok

Phew! He sure is scary! Next up is Bobsleigh! In it are Shadow and Wario (much to Shadow's dismay) together. Amy and Sonic (Amy was overjoyed at this.) together. Yoshi and Eggman together (Yoshi had an evil face…)together and Luigi and Daisy together(there fine with it.) Amy and Sonic were first. Shadow and Wario were second. Luigi and Daisy were third and Yoshi and Eggman were last. Cosmo got an interview with Sonic and Amy since Shadow was sulking about being second to that _Faker_ again. I got an interview with Luigi and Daisy and a quick chat with Yoshi.

C: So, how does it feel to be first you guys?

A: It feels great! Sonic even promised me to dinner!*Amy hugging Sonic*

S: *Sonic shrugs* It's the least I can do for getting us both gold medals.

C: Wow! I hope you guys have a nice evening together!

A: Don't worry Cosmo, we will! *Sonic gets dragged off by Amy*

---

T: Hey lovebirds how does it feel to be third?

L: Ok!

D: Fine, at least we weren't last *glances at Yoshi who growls at Daisy*

T: So what are you going to do now?

L: Oh I think that were just going to watch Mario's even then go out to dinner with Peach.

D: Don't forget shopping!

T: Ok guys have fun!

---

T: Hey…Yoshi

Y: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M ANGREY?!?!?!\

T: So?!? I just wanted to ask you how you felt!!!

Y: Well…If you really want to know…I kicked Eggman in the butt since I was sitting behind him and he swerved into a snow wall and it collapsed under him and I booked it out of there.

T: Ok…then I'm going now…*slowly inches away from Yoshi*

Y: HEY! I'M **NOT** CRAZY! *chases Toadette.*

Ok…after that was Curling. In this round were Mario, Peach, DK, and Tails.

(Tails: Hey that's not fair 3 against 1!)

In First Place was Tails, Second was Mario, third was Peach and last was DK.

Cosmo got an Interview with Tails and I finally got an interview with Mario. As usual all of the paparazzi were more interested in DK getting last place then Mario getting Second but…whatever.

C: Um…So how do you feel about winning first place Tails?

T: Great! I mean It was very interesting *blushes*

C: How do you feel now? *also blushes*

T: Great, now that you're here…*blushes*

C: Great!

Yeah Cosmo definitely likes Tails… Now for my interview!

T: So Mario how does it feel to get 2nd place?

M: It's great, thanks for asking!

T: What are you going to do now?

M: Probably hang out with Luigi, Daisy and Peach. Yoshi…has some problems…

T: Yeah I noticed that too…Have a great time!

M: Thanks!

Lastly is the Alpine Skiing GS event! In it are Blaze, Knuckles, Bowser Jr, and Vector. Blaze was first, Vector was second, Knuckles was third and Bowser Jr. was last. Cosmo got an interview with Knuckles and Blaze. I got an interview with Bowser Jr.

C: So Blaze how does it feel to be first?

B: Great! My skills are superior!

C: Wow! What are you going to do now?

B: Practice with Silver, then watch some figure skating practices.

C: Sounds like a date!

B: *blushes* Is not!

C: Ok…see you later

---

C: Hey Knuckles!

K: Hey Cosmo!

C: How does it feel to be third?

K: Ok, I mean I'm not last so I still contributed to my team!

C: Good for you! See you later Knuckles!

---

T: Hey Bowser Jr.

B: Hey didn't you interview me already?

T: Yeah so?

B: WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE INTERVIEW AGAIN!*stomps off*

T: He's probably just mad 'cause he lost…

Well those are the events for today!

Standings so far…

First Place: Blaze, Tails, Sonic and Amy, and Waluigi

Second Place: Vector, Mario, Shadow and Wario, and Bowser.

Third Place: Knuckles, Peach, Luigi and Daisy, and Sonic.

In the lead with the most medals is the 14 medals for the Sonic team and 13 medals for the Mario Team.

-Toadette

* * *

Review Motivate me to write more chapters so…R and R!


	6. Day 4 Third Day Compitions

Woot! Woot! SNOW! YESSS! I got 6 INCHES!!!! Too bad that it happened today…if it happened Friday then there would be no school (not that I care, I love school). Thanks to Alyssacookie for reviewing I will try to put in more Silvaze moments!

* * *

**Sonic Team: Cosmo's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday Toadette and I made an agreement. I told her how I thought that we should get to participate in the Olympics and she said that she was recording it all in her diary. Then we both came up with the idea to interview people together. So today I get to interview in my diary. _

_Today is the 4__th__ day of the Olympics! First is another round of biathlon! I think that learning how to shoot for fun is kinda weird but if Tails likes it then I'm ok with it. In it were Shadow, Bowser, Knuckles and Wario. I think that Shadow doesn't really like Wario…_

Flashback…

"What the…WARIO!" Shadow screamed at the yellow plumber.

"Hey Sonic!" Wario shouted back at Shadow.

"OH no, you did NOT just call the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM SONIC!?!?!?!"

"Whatever floats your boat Sonic." Wario held back a snicker, what could one puny hedgehog do to him, Wario?

"RAAAAAGH!!!!" Shadow then proceeds to throw chaos spears at Wario.

"Haha! You missed-a me!" Wario cackled. Shadow grabbed a biathlon gun (please correct me if that isn't correct) and started shooting Wario with it. Wario ran around screaming until the gun ran out of ammo. Bowser and Knuckles just stared at them until the event started.

_Anyway Knuckles was first, Wario was second, Bowser was third and Shadow was last. I got an interview with Knuckles and one with Shadow. Toadette got an interview with Wario and Bowser._

_C: Hey Knuckles!_

_K: Hey Cosmo, how's the interviewing business going?_

_C: Fine thanks for asking! How does it feel to get a gold medal?_

_K: Great! Sonic's not the only one that can win gold medals!_

_C: Well let's wish for the best!_

_K: Thanks! _

_Too bad Knuckles was too busy showing off his medal to Sonic or he would've noticed that Rouge had plucked the medal off his neck…_

_C: Hey Shad-_

_S: WHAT THE **** COSMO! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOST TO THAT ******OF A PLUMBER!!!!_

_I never heard any of those words before and Shadow looked pretty angry so I ran away, I think that he went to write in his journal. _

_T: Hey Wario!_

_W: Wario won! _

_T: Hey what did you do to Shadow anyway…he looks like he wants to kill you…_

_W: I don't know I just called him Sonic…_

_*Shadow comes out of nowhere*_

_S: I told you NEVER CALL ME THAT! *starts chasing Wario*_

_W: Stop chasing me Sonic!_

_S: I'M NOT SONIC!_

_T: *slowly backs away*_

_---_

_T: Hey Bowser, how does it feel to be third?_

_B: Hmmm…I don't know…._

_T: Well I need an answer, so hurry it up._

_B: OK JEEZ WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!_

_*starts breathing fire at Toadette*_

_T: YAHHH! *runs away*_

_B: Still got it, still got it…_

_The next event was Moguls. Silver, Bowser Jr, Yoshi, and Vector were in this event. Silver was first, Vector was second, Yoshi was third and Bowser Jr was last. I got an interview with Silver and Vector. Toadette got an interview with Yoshi. Bowser Jr ran off, probably to complain to his dad._

_C: Silver! How's it going?_

_S: Great! I'm so happy I got a gold medal!_

_B: I'm so happy for you Silver *without thinking hugs Silver*_

_S: *blushes* Thanks Blaze_

_B: *now realizes what she is doing and blushes madly* Oh! S-sorry_

_S: It's ok…it felt nice…_

_*insert awkward silence*_

_C: What are you going to do now that you won a gold medal Silver?_

_S: Hang out with Blaze_

_B: *blushes* that's so sweet_

_*walk off holding hands*_

_---_

_C: Hey Vector!_

_V: Hey Cosmo, how are thing going with you and Tails. I set you guys up ya know!_

_C: F-f-f-fine. Anyway how did it feel to get a silver medal?_

_V: Awesome! Now all I have to do is make sure that Charmy doesn't try to eat it…_

_C: Ok! Have a great time!_

_---_

_T: Hey Yoshi…are you ok now?_

_Y: NO! WHY CAN'T I GET FIRST!?!?!_

_T: Hey at least you didn't get last place! You still contributed to the team!_

_Y: Hey your right! Gee thanks Toadette I never thought of it that way!_

_T: Good to be of help Yoshi!_

_After that was the Skeleton. In this event was Blaze, Daisy, Tails and Eggman. _

"Go BLAZE!" Silver shouted. Blaze blushed.

_Blaze was first, Daisy was second, Tails was third, and Eggman was last. I overheard Eggman arguing with the officials…_

Flashback…

"The walls of the skeleton track aren't built for people of my size!"

"I'm sorry sir but the wall size is standard for all of our participants."

"I'm an evil genius! I can do whatever I want!

"Security!"

_I don't think that I will be getting an interview with Eggman anytime soon…Speaking of interviews I got one with Blaze and Tails. Toadette got one with Daisy._

_C: Hey Blaze! How does it feel to be first!_

_B: Great!_

_S: I saw you out there Blaze you were great!_

_C: What are you going to do now?_

_B: Sliver and I were planning to go out to dinner with everyone. Are you going Cosmo?_

_C: Yes, with Tails. See you later!_

_B and S: Bye!_

_---_

_C: Hey Tails!_

_T: Hey Cosmo!_

_C: How does it feel to be third._

_T: Ok…even though I'm not the best at sports I still got a medal so I'm happy!_

_C: Great! So I'll see you later Tails!_

_T: Yep! See you later Cosmo!_

_---_

_T: Hey Daisy!_

_D: Hey Toadette! How's it going?_

_T: Good, thanks for asking! How does it feel to be second?_

_D: Great! _

_L: Daisy! You did great out there! *shyly gives her a bouquet of Daisies*_

_D: WOW! These are beautiful! Thanks Luigi! *kisses him on the cheek*_

_L: *blushes madly*_

_T: What are you guys going to do now?_

_D: I was planning on going to the library, to read about the history of the Olympics._

_T: Have fun! _

_Lastly was Ice Hockey. Amy and Peach verses Knuckles and Metal Sonic and Shadow and Yoshi verses Eggman and Wario_

_SY vs. AP= SY_

_KM vs. EW=KM_

_AP vs. KM= AP _

_SY vs. EW= SY_

_S and Y: OH IT'S ON!!!!_

_E and W: BRING IT!!!_

_First place was Shadow and Yoshi. Second place was Amy and Peach. Third place was Knuckles and Metal Sonic and last place was Eggman and Wario. I got an interview with Shadow and Yoshi since Amy and Knuckles went to go find Sonic. Metal Sonic went somewhere to recharge for the next day and Peach was too busy chatting to Daisy. Plus Eggman and Wario were sulking in a corner._

_C: Hey guys how does it finally feel to be first?_

_S: It rocks!_

_Y: YES! FINALLY A GOLD MEDAL! YES! _

_C: What are you going to do now?_

_S: Rub it in WARIO's FACE!_

_Y: Rub it in EGGMAN's FACE!_

_C: ok…good luck with that…_

_Those were today's events. _

_Gold Medals: Shadow, Wario, Yoshi, Blaze, Silver, and Knuckles_

_Silver Medals: Amy, Peach, Daisy, Vector, and Wario_

_Bronze Medals: Knuckles, Metal Sonic, Tails, Yoshi, and Bowser _

_So far the Sonic team is winning 23 medals to the Mario Team who only has 20 medals. _

_Now I have to go and get ready for dinner with everyone! Bye!_

_-Cosmo the Seedrian_

**Sonic Team: Shadow's POV**

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I lost at the biathlon. That stupid Wario Cheated! I saw it! AND HE CALLED ME SONIC! I NEARY KILLED HIM! Poor Cosmo she just tried to interview me but because I was still mad that that FAT head I shouted at her. But at least I creamed Wario at Ice Hockey! I rock!_

_-Shadow the Hedgehog_

Meanwhile…

Shadow: YOU GET BACK HERE TAILS!

Tails: Look! I stole Shadow's journal!

Sonic: GIMME! GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME!

Silver: No! THIS IS WRONG! WE CAN'T STEAL SOME ONE'S JOURNAL AND READ THEIR THOUGHTS!

Knuckles: OH YES WE CAN!

Sonic: *Takes journal and reads it*

Knuckles: HEY WAIT! LETS WRITE A NEW ENTRY!

Sonic: YEAH! *Takes out a pen*

_Dear Journal,_

_Wario ROCKS! He is SO AWESOME! He is my idol and I SUCK compared to him! I love Wario! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver are better than me! They are the ultimate life forms not me! _

_-Shadow the Hedgehog (Wario's Biggest Fan!)_

Tails: DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shadow: GIVE ME IT!

Silver: *Takes journal* Here Shadow, It's perfectly fine, we didn't read it.

Sonic: *Smirks* You little devil...

Silver: *Smirks back*

* * *

Lol! That was Spindash's idea not mine! I just thought that it was so funny! LOL Read and Review!


	7. Day 5 Dream Compitions

I have a 6 day weekend so I'm gonna try to finish this story! I'm expecting this story to be done by the time the real Vancouver Olympics end so PLEASE BE PATIENT!!!!

* * *

**Sonic Team: Cosmo's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a great time at dinner yesterday with Tails and the others! We talked about the Olympic and Blaze surprised us with her knowledge of the Olympics! It was great and Tails hugged me! I was really happy, although I do feel sad for Cream. Anyway since today is the 4__th__ day of the Olympics we have dream events today! _

_The first Dream Event today was Snow Machine Fight! Versing each other were Sonic, Blaze, Shadow and Luigi. Sonic was first, Shadow was second, Luigi was third and Blaze was last. I got an interview with Shadow and Sonic. Silver went to comfort Blaze and Toadette got an interview with Luigi._

_C: Hey Sonic! Hey Shadow! How was the fight?_

_So: Great! Shadow almost had me there!_

_Sh: You won by luck Faker! _

_So: Oh so you think that you're better than me?_

_Sh: Yes, because I am the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!_

_So: Yeah, yeah tell it to the judges…_

_Sh: What did you say?!?_

_C: G-g-g-guys stop it! I don't like it when you fight!_

_So: Sorry Cosmo, we didn't mean to scare ya there._

_Sh:…yeah_

_A: Sonic! You were great! _

_So: AMY?!?! Where did you come from?!?_

_A: I was waiting for you!_

_So: Get away from me Amy!_

_A: Come back here Sonic! *Amy chases Sonic*_

_C: *sigh* I'll interview you then, Shadow…_

_Sh: Shoot._

_C: How does it feel to be second Shadow?_

_Sh: Fine, I swear I need to beat that hedgehog to prove his place. He's too cocky._

_C: Ok then, try your hardest._

_Sh:…_

_---_

_T: Hey Luigi!_

_L: Hey Toadette…_

_T: What's wrong?_

_L: Daisy went to go see Peach and not me, and I got third place…_

_T: What's wrong with getting third place? At least you got a medal. Most people on our team are getting last place so at least you're contributing._

_L: Really? Wow! I feel so special now! I'll go show everyone my medal! Thanks Toadette!_

_T: …they're all gonna laugh at him…_

_The next Dream event was Deluxe Halfpipe. This time it was Dr. Eggman, Daisy, Yoshi, and Waluigi. Daisy was first, Waluigi was second, Eggman was third, and Yoshi was last…again…I got an interview with Eggman. Toadette got an interview with Daisy since Waluigi was flaunting his medal to Wario and got an interview with an aggravated Yoshi._

_C: So how was it Doctor?_

_E: Great! Even though they banned me from playing in the luge I got third so its okay._

_C: What are you going to do now?_

_E: Return the clothes that I bought! I mean don't people sell size XXXXXXXXL any more?_

_C: You should try harder!_

_E: Thanks Cosmo. Remind me to send you a fruit basket._

_C: *sweatdrops*Okay thanks Dr. Eggman_

_---_

_T: Hey Daisy! How does it feel to be first?_

_D: Scary…do you see how Luigi is glaring at me…_

_T:*glances at Luigi who has a black aura around him* …He's probably just mad because you didn't see his event_

_D: Oh no! I completely forgot about that!_

_T: What are you going to do?!?_

_D: I'll take him out to dinner and get him some spaghetti!_

_T: Good luck with Luigi!_

_D: Thanks!_

_---_

_T: Yoshi…_

_Y: THESE OLYMPICS ARE RIGGED!!!_

_T: *sigh* You ever think that the problem is that you suck?_

_Y: YOU'RE A MESSED UP PERSON TOADETTE!*swallows Toadette and puts her into an egg*_

_T:*muffled* Hey! LET ME OUTTA HERE! I HAVE TO INTERVIEW PEOPLE!!_

_Y: *whistles and walks away*_

_After that was Ultimate Figure Skating! It was my favorite event the entire day! In it was Tails, Shadow, Peach, and Sonic. The song was the Mario Medley. Tails was first, Sonic was second, Shadow was third and Peach was last. I got an interview with Sonic and Tails since Shadow was mad about 'being second to that Faker again.'_

_C: Tails! You were first! How did it feel?_

_T: I was thinking about you the entire time!_

_C: *blushes*Aww! That's so sweet of you to say._

_T: Anything for you._

_So: Hey Tails I didn't know that you could skate so well!_

_T: Thanks Sonic I practiced a lot._

_C: Sonic, how does it feel to be second?_

_So: Well it was an awesome experience and-_

_A: SONIC! *glomps Sonic*_

_S: *sigh* Hey Amy._

_A: Sonic I saw you out there! It was amazing! _

_S: Thanks Amy, but could you please get off of me, I can't feel my arms._

_A: Sorry! I made you a present though! *gives Sonic blue gloves with white streaks down the middle* I saw your gloves and they were dirty so I got you some new ones!_

_S: Wow! Thanks Amy! I didn't think that you would notice *gives Amy a quick hug*_

_A: *blushes*_

_T: So you DO like her Sonic!_

_S: *blushes* I DO NOT! TAILS COME BACK HERE! *chases after Tails who is screaming that Sonic likes Amy*_

_A: *sigh* He's so sweet…_

_---_

_T: Hey Princess Peach!_

_P: *sobs* How could I lose to a bunch of boys? I'm supposed to be the best skater!_

_T: Its okay Princess…there are more chances for you to get medals_

_P: Thanks Toadette you're so sweet!_

_T: No problem Princess._

_Lastly, there was the Curling Bowling Event. In this was Amy, Bowser, Knuckles and Bowser Jr. Bowser was first, Bowser Jr was second, Knuckles was third and Amy was last. I got an interview with Amy since Knuckles was sucked into the paparazzi wave. Toadette got Bowser and Bowser Jr before they got hit by the paparazzi wave. _

_C: I'm so sorry that you were last Amy._

_A: *sniffle* Its fine Cosmo…Curling isn't my cup of tea_

_So: Amy! Are you alright, I'm sorry that you were last._

_A: Sonic! Why are you here? I thought that you were chasing Tails_

_So: I caught him as soon as he told the press, but it doesn't matter, because I really do love you._

_A: *cries* WAHHH! Sonic!_

_So: Its okay Amy, I'm here._

_C: *leaves them alone so that they can have their moment*_

_---_

_T: Hey Bowser and Bowser Jr-_

_B: DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE!!!! *blows flames at Toadette*_

_T: AHHH! I JUST WAN'T TO INTERVIEW YOU!!!_

_B jr: Really?!? Then interview me!_

_T: Ok, how does it feel to be second?_

_B jr: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!?! *blows flames at Toadette*_

_T: YAHHHH! *runs away*_

_B: *high fives Bowser Jr.* We rock_

_B jr: *high fives Bowser back* Yeah!_

_First Place: Bowser, Tails, Daisy, and Sonic_

_Second Place: Bowser Jr, Sonic, Waluigi, and Shadow_

_Third Place: Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman, and Luigi_

_Those are all of the events for today Diary. The Sonic team is winning 30 medals to 25 medals. Don't worry Diary I'll write tomarrow!_

_-Cosmo the Seedrian_

**Sonic Team: Cream's POV**

_Diary,_

_I don't know what to do anymore! Tails said that he likes Cosmo, Mr. Sonic said that he likes Amy, who am I supposed to like? Charmy's nice and he always makes funny jokes around me. He's kinda cute and…O MI GOSH am I falling for Charmy?!?!?_

_-Cream_

**Mario Team: DK's POV**

_Ook,_

_OOOk! OKK! Ook ok ookokokok! (The paparazzi are so annoying! The bright lights blind me) Ook, oook ok ooook kkokokok (why do they always follow me?) OOOK OOOK (GO AWAY PAPERAZZI!!!!)_

_-DK_

_

* * *

_Read and Review! (for DK's sake!!!)


	8. Day 6 Fifth Day Compitions

The Olympics are tomorrow so I hope to be done with this story before the real Olympics are finished!

* * *

**Mario Team: Daisy's POV**

_Dear Journal,_

_Luigi is still mad at me…WHAT IF HE BREAKS UP WITH ME!?!?! I wouldn't know what to do!!!_

_-Daisy_

**Mario Team: Peach's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm still mad at Mario, but I'm sick of being mad at him so I'm going to treat him to dinner. I mean what's a princess without her knight in shining armor? Also Daisy has been hanging around me a lot lately. Did Luigi and Her have a fight??_

_-Peach_

**Sonic Team: Sonic's POV**

_Journal,_

_I finally told Amy that I loved her, and then Tails told the press!!! I'm not going outside for fear that the paparazzi will be hounding me with questions!_

_-Sonic_

**Sonic Team: Cosmo's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the fifth day of the Olympics so we're are back to the normal events! First up is Luge! In this event was Mario, Silver, Tails, and Waluigi! Mario was first, I heard that he even got a new record! Silver was second, Tails was third and Waluigi was last. I got an interview with Silver and Tails and Toadette got an interview with Mario before the paparazzi wave swallowed him up._

_C: Hey Silver! Hey Tails!_

_S: Hey Cosmo! _

_C: How was the race Silver? I bet going so fast would be scary!_

_S: It was thrilling. I even got a new record but then Mario beat out my new record with his own new record!_

_C: Well at least you got a medal!_

_S: Yeah!_

_---_

_C: Hey Tails!_

_T: Hey Cosmo! _

_C: How was the race?_

_T: Scary at first but then it reminded me about the times that Sonic would carry me and run at fast speeds so I was fine!_

_C: If that were me I'd probably be too scared…_

_T: You don't have to do anything you don't want to do._

_C: *blushes* Thanks Tails_

_---_

_T: Hey Mario! _

_M: Hey Toadette!_

_T: You got a gold medal AND a new record! Isn't that AWESOME!!!_

_M: You betcha!_

_T: What are you going to do now?_

_M: Go to Peach's event. She said that she had something to tell me._

_T: Ok good luck with that!_

_The next event was Ice Hockey. In this event was Bowser Jr. and DK , verses Tails and Vector ,Waluigi and Daisy, and Sonic and Yoshi._

_SY vs. TV = SY _

_BD vs. WD = BD _

_TV vs. WD = WD _

_SY vs. BD = BD_

_Bowser Jr and DK were first, Sonic and Yoshi were second, Waluigi and Daisy were third and Tails and Vector were last. I got an interview with Sonic since Tails was upset that he lost and Vector was trying to stop Charmy from choaking on his medal. Toadette got an interview with DK since Waluigi scared her and Bowser Jr. was trying to pry off the Shy Guy's mask. (Shy guy was the goalie)_

_C: How was Hockey Sonic?_

_S: …interesting. Didn't think that it would be hard to score against a monkey and a lizard…_

_C: What are you going to do now? _

_S: Play some Ice Hockey against Knuckles! He won't even know what's coming!_

_C: Good luck!_

_S: Thanks_

_---_

_T: Hey DK_

_D: OOK OK! (Hey Toadette)_

_T: How was Ice hockey? _

_D: OOOK OK OOOOOK okkokokok (It was really fun! In fact I think that It was AWESOME!)_

_T: Great! What are you going to do now?_

_D: OKKO OKOKOKOK OOOOK (probably try to escape the hands of the paparazzi…THEY'RE SO ANNOYING)_

_T: Good Luck with that then Donkey Kong._

_D: OOK (Thanks)_

_After that was the Nordic Combined. In it was Waluigi, Silver, Blaze and Yoshi. For the first half Waluigi was first, Yoshi was second, Blaze was third and Silver was last. For the second half Waluigi was first, Blaze was second, Yoshi was third and Silver was last. I got an interview with Blaze and Toadette got an interview with Yoshi. Silver ran away before Blaze could even talk to him. Waluigi got thrown into the paparazzi wave._

_C: Hey Blaze._

_B: Hey Cosmo…_

_C: What are you going to do now?_

_B: Silver seems so sad…I need to talk to him. Sorry for cutting the interview short Cosmo!_

_C: Its fine._

_---_

_T: Hey Yoshi!_

_Y: Third…That's an ok medal. Bronze does match my eyes…_

_T: HEY! Snap out of it! You shoudn't be so happy with Bronze! Strive for gold man, STRIVE FOR GOLD!!! *shakes Yoshi*_

_Y: GEEZ I get IT! Don't make me have to put you back into the egg again!_

_T: NOT THE EGG!! *runs away screaming.*_

_Lastly was the Alpine Skiing GS! In this event was Peach, Metal Sonic, Sonic and Bowser. Peach was first, Metal Sonic was second, Sonic was third and Bowser was last. Toadette got an interview with Peach. Bowser screamed at her before she even got a chance to ask him if he wanted to be interviewed again . I interviewed Metal Sonic since Sonic was having a conversation with Knuckles about how snow is NOT the dandruff of clouds. _

_C: Hey Metal Sonic!_

_MS : Responding…Hello Cosmo the Seedrian_

_C: How does it feel to be second._

_MS: Compute…compute..responding…It was ok! My rocket boosters beat Sonic in the home streach._

_C: Cool! What are you going to do now?_

_MS: Compute…Responding…Charge up for tomarrow._

_C: Ok then, See you later_

_---_

_T: Hey Princess_

_P: You were right Toadette! I did great for my team! *hugs Toadette*_

_T: That's great but could you please put me down now._

_P:*blushes* Oops Sorry!_

_T: It's Okay!_

_M: I saw you Princess! You were great!_

_P: That's so sweet of you to say, Thanks Mario!_

_M: No, thanks to you! *hands Peach a bunch of flowers*_

_P: They're so nice! Thank you Mario! *kisses Mario on the cheek*_

_M: *blushes* _

_T: *walks away so that they can have their moment.*_

_First Place: Peach, Mario, Bowser Jr, DK, Waluigi, _

_Second Place: Metal Sonic, Silver, Sonic, Yoshi, Blaze, _

_Third Place: Sonic, Tails, Waluigi, Daisy, Yoshi,_

_The Sonic team is winning against the Mario team 36 to 34! That mean's that I'll write in here again Diary. Till tommarow!_

_-Cosmo the Seedrian_

**Sonic Team: Cream's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Charmy again today. He was being the refree for the Ice Hockey event. After that we met up for lunch and talked about the snow. It was so much fun, and I think that he blushed a little. Does that mean that he likes me?!?!_

_-Cream_

_

* * *

_Finally some of the romance is starting to show up! Read and Review!


	9. Day 7 Sixth Day Compititions

YAY! Today's the official start of the Olympics! I can't wait to see the opening ceremony!!! As on request I'm adding some ToadxToadette since I haven't done it recently. Oh and I know that it's not really Valentine's Day but lets just pretend it is!

* * *

**Mario Team: Toadette's POV**

_Dear Toad,_

_I wish that we were winning in these Olympics. It's bad enough that most of the team is 40 and over but we're so close! I mean it's a two medal difference! _

_Anyway, I was talking to you the other day and suddenly you froze up. I mean all I said was _

"_Valentine's Day is today! Who's your Valentine?" and then you blushed a lot. Does that mean that you're going to ask me? _

_-Toadette_

**Mario Team: Toad's POV**

_Journal,_

_Toadette asked me who my Valentine was. I think that I blushed. I should tell her that she's my Valentine before the day is over. I tried to act like Sonic and run away from her but eventually love caught up with me…man oh man what am I going to do??_

_-Toad_

**Sonic Team: Cosmo's POV**

_Yay! Today's Valentine's Day! From what Amy has told me, boys come up to you and give you chocolate and be nice to you and take you out to dinner! I hope Tails is my Valentine! Anyway, today is the 6__th__ day of the Winter Olympics! The first event is Snowboard Cross. In this event was Vector, Sonic, Luigi and Knuckles. Vector was first, Sonic was second, Knuckles was third and Luigi was last. I got an interview with Knuckles and Sonic. Vector ran over to Cream's Mother saying that he had 'important business to take care of' Toadette got an interview with Luigi._

_C: Hey Knuckles_

_K: Hey Cosmo…_

_R: Hey Knuckie_

_K: Rouge?!?!? What are you doing here?_

_R: What? You forgot about it already? Today's Valentine's Day you dolt! *slaps Knuckles*_

_K: HEY! What was that for?!?_

_R: Aren't you forgetting something?_

_K: Go away Rouge, Cosmo's trying to interview me!_

_C: No its fine Knuckles, Rouge can go first._

_R: Thanks honey. As I was saying, you forgot about my Valentines Kiss!_

_K: WHAT KISS!?!?!_

_R: This one silly! *kisses Knuckles on the lips*_

_C: um…uh…*runs to go interview Sonic*_

_---_

_C: Hey Sonic!_

_S: Hey Cosmo!_

_C: What are you going to do now that you're done with your event?_

_S: Oh no…I still have to get Amy a Valentine's Day present!_

_C: Go! Don't worry about me! Hurry up or Amy's going to be mad!_

_S: Ok Cosmo, sorry for cutting the interview short! *runs off to find a good present for Amy*_

_---_

_T: Hey Luigi!_

_L: Hey Toadette…_

_T: Hey you should be happy, it's Valentine's Day!_

_L: *sigh* I know but I'm afraid that Daisy's mad at me for being mad at her…_

_T: Seriously? She's been worried sick thinking that you were going to break up with her!_

_L: Really! Then I should give her, her present then! _

_T: Go get her Luigi!_

_After that was the Skeleton! In this event was Silver, Knuckles, Waluigi, and Wario. Silver was first, Knuckles was second, Waluigi was third and Wario was last. I got an interview with Silver since Knuckles was still shocked from Rouge's kiss. Waluigi and Wario were playing a prank on Shadow so Toadette didn't interview them. _

_C: Hey Silver!_

_S: Hey Cosmo!_

_C: What are you going to do now that you've won a gold medal?_

_S: Well first I'm going to take Blaze out to dinner, and then I'm going to see a movie with her._

_C: Hope that It goes well!_

_S: Thanks!_

_Next was Moguls! In this event was Luigi, Blaze, Bowser Jr, and Daisy. Blaze was first, Bowser Jr was second, Luigi was third and Daisy was last. I got an interview with Blaze and Toadette got an interview with Bowser Jr, since Luigi was giving Daisy her Valentine's Day gift. _

_C: Hey Blaze! How was the event?_

_B: Great! My skills were superior!_

_C: What are you going to do now?_

_B: Well I heard that Silver is planning something for today for me so I'm waiting._

_C: Well I think that you will be surprised!_

_B: *sigh* If you say so…_

_---_

_T: Hey Bowser Jr! _

_BJ: Hey Toadette! Who's your Valentine?_

_T: Toad. Who's yours?_

_BJ: …I don't know but Camie Koopa is really nice to me, she doesn't run away from me like all of the other girls do…_

_T: *smirks* Sound's like you got a date!_

_BJ: *blushes* HEY! I DON'T LIKE HER!_

_T: Suuuuuure you don't! _

_BJ: Hey! Come back here! *chases after Toadette who is trying to find Camie Koopa*_

_After that event was the Ski Jumping LH! In that event was Metal Sonic, Tails, Mario and Waluigi. Metal Sonic was first, Tails was second, Mario was third and Waluigi was last. I got an interview with Tails. Toadette got an interview with Mario. Waluigi just yelled at everyone he bumped into so Toadette didn't interview him. Metal Sonic was being praised by Dr. Eggman._

_C: Hi Tails!_

_T: Hi Cosmo, Happy Valentine's Day!_

_C: Thanks Tails, you're so sweet!_

_T: *blushes* Here, I got you a gift. *hands Cosmo a white jacket with green flowers on the sides and a white knit hat with green stripes* I knit it myself, I hope you like it._

_C: *hugs Tails* Thank you Tails! It's so sweet and soft and pretty!_

_T: I thought that you would like it! Anyway what were you saying before?_

_C: Oh yeah! How does it feel to be second place?_

_T: I thought that I beat Metal Sonic but I guess that he beat me in the end, otherwise it was fun. Ski Jumping is the event that I'm best at!_

_C: then good luck with your other events as well!_

_T: Thanks Cosmo!_

_---_

_T: Hey Mario_

_M: Hi Toadette! Are you going to interview me?_

_T: Yep! How does it feel to be third?_

_M: Not so good. All I hope is that Peach likes the gift that I got her…_

_P: Hey Mario!_

_M: *blushes* Hi Princess! I got you a Valentine's Day Gift! *gives Peach a silver bracelet with pink gemstones that spell out the name Peach*_

_P: *Kisses Mario on the cheek* Wow Mario you really outdid yourself this year!_

_M: Awww, Thanks Princess!_

_Lastly is the Figure Skating Event! In this event is Amy, Bowser, Blaze and Daisy. Amy was first, Blaze was second, Daisy was third and Bowser was last. I got an interview with Amy and Blaze. Toadette got an interview with Daisy. _

_C: Hey Amy! _

_A: Hi Cosmo! I was first! I'm so happy! I hope that Sonic saw me!_

_S: AMY! *runs up to Amy* Amy I saw you out there! You were great! _

_A: *blushes* Thanks Sonic! That means a lot coming from you!_

_S: Here's your Valentine's Day gift! *gives Amy a blue dress with white fur at the collar with white boots with a blue strip bow the middle of them and a blue headband*_

_A: Oh Sonic…It's…Its Beautiful! *hugs Sonic*_

_S: Glad you like it *Hugs Amy back.*_

_---_

_C: Hey Blaze! Did Silver give you his present yet?_

_B: Not yet…_

_S: BLAZE!!!!! *runs up to Blaze* Sorry I'm late…_

_B: Where were you…doesn't matter…_

_S: Here…You don't have to take it if you don't like it…*gives Blaze necklace with an orange gem that seems to be glowing on its own.*_

_B: It's…beautiful….Thanks Silver *kisses him on the cheek*_

_S: *blushes madly* Y-Y-Your welcome._

_---_

_T: Hey Daisy! Did Luigi give you your present yet?_

_D: No…I wonder if that means that we're breaking up…_

_L: Daisy! Daisy! Here's your Valentine's Day Gift! *runs up to Daisy*_

_D: Luigi…? I thought that you were mad at me! _

_L: Well I was but I can't stay mad at you for long. Here *gives Daisy an orange hat with a blue pom pom* I made it myself._

_D: That's so sweet of you! Thanks! *kisses Luigi*_

_L: *blushes*_

_T: *sigh* What about Toad…he didn't even say Hi to me…_

_Toad: Toadette! Here! I'm here! *runs into a wall*_

_T: Toad! Are you okay?_

_Toad: Fine, as long as you're here. Here I got you your gift! *gives Toadette a pink book* Now you can out pictures of the Olympics with your camera and record them in this photo album!_

_T: That's so considerate! Thank you Toad! *hugs Toad*_

_Toad: *unwillingly hugs Toadette back* _

_First Place: Amy, Metal Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Vector_

_Second Place: Blaze, Tails, Bowser Jr, Knuckles, Sonic_

_Third Place: Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Knuckles_

_The Sonic team is winning 46 medals to 39 medals. I guess that I'm writing again in here diary. Till tomorrow! _

_-Cosmo the Seedrian_

**Sonic Team: Charmy's POV**

_Today was Valentine's Day! I've had a crush on Cream for a while now so for Valentine's Day I got her a box of chocolate. I think that she liked it a lot. She hugged me and everything. Then she gave me some of the chocolate and it got all over my face and then we laughed about it. It was a fun day!_

_-Charmy Bee_

_

* * *

_I wrote the Valentine's Day Chapter today because on Valentine's Day (for real) I'm going to be writing a one-shot that's about Valentine's Day!

Read and Review!


	10. Day 8 Seventh Day Compititions

YAY! The Olympics have started! And the story is half way done too! Don't think that I've forgotten about the Reviewer of the Story Award!  (more info will come in later chapters) Oh and please check out my profile for a small tribute to Nodar Kumaritashvili the unfortunate young luger who was killed in the horrifying accident on 2/12/10…

* * *

**Mario Team: Toadette's POV**

_Dear Toad,_

_I'm so happy! Thanks for the present Toad. I really love the photo album that you gave me! Now I can take real pictures and record events as well! What took you so long to ask me out anyway??? Whatever! Cream and Charmy are going to be the announcers for today so we can have all day to ourselves. You even said that you would help me out with interview people! You're so sweet!_

_-Toadette_

**Sonic Team: Cosmo's POV**

_Wow! Valentine's day was as fun as Amy said it would be! Tails gave me the cutest jacket and hat. I'm wearing it right now! Anyway first up today is Speed Skating. In this event is Bowser, DK, Wario and Vector. Wario was first, Vector was second, Bowser was third and DK was last. I got an interview with Vector and Toadette got an interview with Wario. Bowser was trying to think of a reason why he didn't get a valentine card on Valentine's Day. As usual DK was into the paparazzi wave…_

_C: Hey Vector! How does it feel to be second?_

_V: Fine! Finally Charmy can't cause me any trouble since he's hanging out with Cream!_

_C: Well I hope that they are having fun together!_

_V: Well I'm off, Espio was going to meet me for lunch and if I don't get there he'll get all of the best deserts!_

_C: Okay then, take care Vector!_

_V: Bye!_

_---_

_T: Hey Wario!_

_W: Hey Toadette! _

_T: What are you going to do now that you are second place?_

_W: Probably bother Shadow with this ultimate prank that I'm playing on him….*laughs evilly*_

_T: Ok then…bye Wario *slowly inches away from him*_

_Next up was the Cross Country Event! In it was Mario, Luigi, Peach and Amy. Peach was first, Amy was second, Mario was third and Luigi was last. I got an interview with Amy and Toadette got an interview with Mario and Peach since Luigi was upset that he lost to a girl._

_C: Hey Amy how was the race?_

_A: Horrible! How did I lose to HER *points a finger at Peach who smiles evilly back at her* She's pure EVIL!_

_C: That's not very nice Amy…nobody is that evil…*watches Peach kiss Luigi on the cheek* Wait…doesn't she like Mario???? _

_A: HAH! I knew It! I'm gonna prove her wrong! _

_C: Ok then Amy have fun with that!_

_---_

_T: Hey Princess! Hey Mario!_

_M: Hi Toadette! _

_P: Hi Toadette!_

_T: so what are you guys going to do now that you've gotten first and third place?_

_P: Well I'm going to-_

_A: CHEATER!_

_M: Hey! Why are you calling the Princess a cheater??? She beat you fair and square!_

_A: Not ME! You! She been cheating on you with Luigi!_

_T: Is this true Princess?_

_P: *stutters*No! I love Mario! In fact…*kisses Mario on the lips*_

_M: *faints*_

_A: Why you little-*engages in an Anime style fight with a giant dust cloud*_

_T: *runs away to tell the presses*_

_After that was bobsleigh. In it was Silver and Blaze as one team, Waluigi and Mario as another team, DK and Peach and lastly Tails and Metal Sonic. Silver and Blaze were first, Waluigi and Mario were second, Tails and Metal Sonic were third and Peach and DK were last. I got an interview with Silver, Blaze and Tails. Toadette got another interview with DK since Peach had run into the nearest bathroom and was crying. Mario had gone to comfort Peach and Waluigi was taking pictures of it to put on twitter. Metal Sonic had gone to watch Dr. Eggman's event. _

_C: Hey Silver Blaze and Tails!_

_S: Hi Cosmo!_

_B: Hi Cosmo!_

_T: Hi Cosmo!_

_C: So how was bobsledding Silver and Blaze, it looked like you almost crashed into the wall!_

_B: Well Silver was steering and I had to go to the right to stop us from crashing. I mean if we had crashed then we would've lost. _

_S: Yep, I thought that we were going to win so I let up on my steering on the last turn._

_C: Wow! How intense! What are you going to do now?_

_B: Well I just want to rest. I'm pooped and that was just one event!_

_S: Whatever you say Blaze._

_C: So Tails, how does it feel to be third? _

_T: Good, I want to analyze Metal Sonic. The way he turned and sped up was like no other robot I've seen but we crashed at the end so we were third. _

_C: Cool! What are you going to do now?_

_T: Probably go see Sonic. I heard that he and Amy kissed and I want to see if it's true. _

_C: Ok then, see you later!_

_T: Bye Cosmo!_

_---_

_T: Hey DK! Have any success with the paparazzi yet?_

_DK: Oook oko ookkoko (somewhat. I have to spray paint my fur black so they won't notice me but I take a long time for it to get out…)_

_T: That's terrible! How are you going to deal with them?_

_DK: OKOKO okokokoko OOOOK! (well I'm going to…HOLY CRAP THEY'RE COMING! Gotta go Toadette!)_

_T: Bye!_

_After that was the skeleton. In it was Sonic, Shadow, Mario and Luigi. Shadow was first, Luigi was second, Sonic was third and Mario was last. I got an interview with Shadow since Sonic was trying to run away from the paparazzi. Toadette got an interview with Luigi since Mario was staring off into space trying to comprehend the fact that he was beaten by his little brother._

_C: Hey Shadow!_

_S: Cosmo! Yes! I beat him! Yes!_

_C: Beat who?_

_S: That faker Sonic!_

_C: Oh! Good for you then!_

_S: Thanks! I'm going to rub it in his face!_

_C: Ok then, have fun with that!_

_---_

_T: Luigi!_

_L: Toadette!_

_D: Luigi!_

_S: SpongeBob! (random lolz)_

_D: You were awesome out there Weegee! *hugs Luigi*_

_L: Thanks Daisy!_

_T: What are you going to do now that you have finally beaten Mario?_

_L: Tell the paparazzi! This was history being made people! LET THE RECORD SHOW THAT LUIGI FINALLY BEAT MARIO!_

_Sh: LET THE RECORD ALSO SHOW THAT SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG FINALLY BEAT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!_

_L: *high fives Shadow*_

_Sh: *high fives Luigi*_

_Lastly was the Nordic Combined! In it was Shadow, Metal Sonic, Peach and Wario. In the first round Metal Sonic was first, Shadow was second, Peach was third and Wario was last. In the second half Shadow was first, Metal Sonic was second, Peach was third and Wario was last. I got an interview with Shadow and Metal Sonic. Toadette got an interview with Waluigi since Peach was being hounded by the paparazzi._

_C: Hey Shadow! Hi Metal Sonic!_

_Sh: Hey Cosmo_

_MS: Greeting Cosmo the Seedrian_

_C: How was the race you guys?_

_Sh: Tiring. Metal Sonic is no pushover. He almost had me in the last stretch of the cross-country._

_C: But I thought that this was Nordic Combined…_

_MS: Nordic Combined. The event with two events. Ski Jumping Large Hill first, Cross Country Skiing second._

_C: Oh! I get it now! How did you feel about the race Metal Sonic?_

_MS: It was satisfactory._

_C: What are you guys going to do now?_

_Sh: Well I promised Metal here and faker to a race to see who is the fastest._

_MS: Yes._

_C: Well then I can't wait to see who's first!_

_Sh: Ok then._

_----_

_T: Hey Waluigi!_

_W: TOAD?!? What are you doing here? Aren't you the announcer?_

Flashback:

Toadette: "Toad! I'm so scared of Waluigi! Won't you interview him for me, PLEASE!" Toadette looks at Toad with puppy dog eyes.

Toad: "Ok! But just this once."

_T: I got the day off…Anyway how does it feel to be third?_

_W: Ok…I still haven't gotten as many gold medals as Wario but…_

_T: Well at least you got a medal, most people on our team are getting last place._

_W: Yeah you're right…THIS CALLS FOR HARDER TRAINING!!! *black aura surrounds Waluigi*_

_T: *gulp* Ok then Waluigi take care. *runs off*_

_First Place: Shadow(2), Wario, Peach, Silver, Blaze_

_Second Place: Metal Sonic, Vector, Amy, Waluigi, Mario, Luigi_

_Third Place: Peach, Bowser, Mario, Tails, Metal Sonic, Sonic_

_The Sonic Team is winning 56 to The Mario team who only has 47 medals. I wish that the Mario team would catch up…my diary is running out of pages…_

_-Cosmo the Seedrian._

_

* * *

_Don't have much to say except READ and REVIEW!!!


	11. Day 9 Dream Compitions

**Hey there people! Couple of announcements:**

**The Reviewer of the Story Award! Yes it's that time again! The reviewer of the Story Award is given out to the person who reviews the most or gives out the best reviews! The winner is announced in the last chapter so Review!**

**My grandmother is having surgery so don't expect a quick update anytime soon. (there is no internet connection in her house)**

**Sooner or later I'm going to have the Mario and Sonic teams come to a tie, so review on who you think should win!**

**I don't own any of the SEGA characters or the NINTENDO characters! Please don't sue me!**

**Enough of that…Here's the next installment of Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games…BACKSTAGE!!**

**

* * *

Mario Team: Peach's POV**

_Diary,_

_Amy found out! She knows that I like Luigi…well I don't like Luigi a lot he's just cute sometimes. Mario is so obsessed with winning…it feels like I'm not being paid attention by him anymore…you understand right?_

_-Peach_

**Mario Team: Luigi's POV**

_Dear Super Secret Spy Writing,_

_The week is weird…Peach Bomber kissed me and Hot Headed Rose saw it firsthand. Jump man was jealous that I finally beat him, and Emo Hedgehog and I celebrated. (Emo Hedgehog beat Blue Blur and got two gold medals) King Kong was running around trying to escape the paparazzi and he even dyed his fur black! Ice flower got me up SO early…how can she wake up at the crack of dawn anyway?? ? Fungi was helping out Ms. Fungi out with interviewing and I wonder what's in store for me today…_

_-Luigi aka 007 _**(Oxygen cookies to anyone who can figure out who's nickname belongs to who!)**

**Sonic Team: Amy's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG! Sonic…SONIC KISSED ME! It was like heaven…even though he claims that it was by accident. (If it were really on accident then why would he be blushing like mad?)Now I'm one step closer to my goal! Wait for me Sonic Jr and Amy Jr Mama's coming!_

_-Amy Rose_

**Sonic Team: Sonic's POV**

_Journal,_

_Ok I know that I said that I would never write in here again or anything personal but I really need to vent my thoughts. One, I kissed Amy. Shocker huh? Me! Sonic kissed Amy! Crazy huh, I'm afraid to go outside now, either Amy or the paparazzi…Two, I beat faker and Metal…really was there any doubt? Well that's enough thought venting today…I just hope that Amy doesn't read this…oh crap I jinxed it…_

_-Sonic_

**Sonic Team: Cosmo's POV**

_Yesterday was crazy…but today's Dream Events! Yay! Dream events are so cool to watch! First up is the Dream Biathlon also known as Ski Shooting! In it was Blaze, Sonic, Daisy, and Yoshi. Daisy was first, Yoshi was second, Blaze was third and Sonic was last. I got an interview with Blaze, since Sonic was running away from Amy and the paparazzi. Toadette got an interview with Yoshi and Daisy._

_C: Hi Blaze! It sure is early. Why do they schedule Olympic Events at 7 in the morning?_

_B: *yawn* I have no clue Cosmo, but I'm not blaming drowsiness on the reason that I got a bronze medal!_

_C: Oh, *yawn* then what are you going to do now?_

_B: Take a nap *yawn* maybe I was wrong about the drowsiness thing, after all Daisy wakes up at the crack of dawn every single day._

_C: Yeah. *yawn* Bye Blaze_

_B: Bye_

_---_

_T: Hey Daisy!_

_D: Hey Toadette! Man isn't it such nice weather!_

_T: Its only 7, *yawn* and I'm so tired._

_D: Shake the sleepiness out of your eyes Toadette! Today is a brand new DAY! *starts shaking Toadette*_

_T: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Enough already! You should go shake the craziness out of your eyes! It's freaking 7 in the morning! Only crazy persons wake up at the crack of dawn! *stomps off*_

_D: BUT TODAY'S OPPOSITE DAY! *shouts off in Toadette's direction*_

_---_

_T: Hey Yoshi how's life?_

_Y: GOD HAD MERCY! I FINALLY WON ONE!_

_T: Won what Yoshi, you got a silver medal…_

_Y: Yeah but now I have all three medals!_

_T: Yes but you got a silver medal on the fifth day of the Olympics…_

_Y: You know what Toadette?_

_T: What?_

_Y: I don't CARE! *swallows Toadette and puts her in an egg*_

_T: HEY! LET ME OUT! YOU DRAMA QUEEN!!!!_

_After that was the Rocket Ski Jumping also know as Dream Ski Jumping. In it was Eggman, Yoshi, Bowser and Silver. Bowser was first, Yoshi was second, Silver was third and Eggman was last. I got an interview with Eggman, and Silver. Toad got an interview with Bowser since Toadette said that 'Bowser was out to kill her'. Toadette got an interview with Yoshi._

_---_

_C: Hey Silver_

_S: Hi Cosmo! Say do you know where Blaze is?_

_C: Yep she went to take a nap, but don't worry she said that she saw your event and said "Congratulations!"_

_S: *sigh* She's so thoughtful…_

_C: Anyway what are you going to do now?_

_S: Probably go buy Blaze breakfast, after all its only 8:00!_

_C: Ok then, have fun with that!_

_---_

_C: Hiya Dr. Eggman!_

_E: Hello Cosmo_

_C: So how does it feel to be last place…Oops I mean…._

_E: ITS WAS A DISGRACE! EVERYWHERE I TURN PEOPLE ARE SNICKERING AT ME! JUST BECAUSE I LOST AT MY SIGNATURE EVENT!!!_

_C: Oh…sorry then…I'll leave then…*runs off*_

_E: Wait! I didn't mean to scare you…_

_So: *snicker*loser_

_Y: *chuckle* loser_

_E: YAAAAAH! *chases after Sonic and Yoshi*_

_---_

_T: H-hey Bowser_

_B: Toad! What are you doing here? And where's that pink mushroom Toadette?_

_T: She's um…she's ummmm SICK! Yeah._

_B: Oh._

_T: Anyway how did it feel for you to be first place?_

_B: It was amazing. But I expected little more paparazzi…_

_T: I know! I'll get them! *runs off in the direction of the paparazzi but doesn't actually get them*_

_B: I'll be waiting!_

_Next was Intense Short Track, in it was Amy, Blaze, Daisy and Tails. Daisy was first, Tails was second, Amy was third and Blaze was last. I got an interview with Tails and Amy since Blaze fell asleep on floor._

_C: Hey Amy, Hi Tails_

_A: Hey Cosmo_

_T: Hi Cosmo_

_C: So how was the race you guys?_

_T: Well I kept on slipping and falling…I still wonder at how I got second place…_

_A: Well I was still thinking about the time that Sonic kissed me…*sigh*_

_C: What are you guys going to do now?_

_A: I'm going to go see Sonic. He's probably being trapped by the paparazzi by now…*runs towards the paparazzi and hopefully Sonic*_

_C: Ok Amy, good luck with that! What about you Tails?_

_T: *blushes*Well…I was wondering if you would maybe…want to see a movie with me after you're done interviewing people…_

_C: *blushes* Sure Tails! _

_T: Great! Then I'll pick you up in the X-Tornado around 8:00!_

_C: Great, I'll see you later then!_

_---_

_T: Hey Daisy! _

_D: Yay! I won again! These events sure are packed with a lot of fun! _

_T: Yep! I sure wish that I could try one…_

_D: Don't get sad Toadette! I'm sure that you'll be in the Olympics one of these days!_

_T: Really?!?!_

_D: Yep! And then you will be winning the gold for us! Either that or I'm just tired and babbling._

_T: *sigh* you're right…Anyway what are you going to do now?_

_D: If I'm not scheduled for anymore events…then I'll probably get some rest…I think that I went to bed around 2 last night…_

_T: Ok then, take care!_

_Lastly was Blazing Bobsleigh, In it was Peach and Metal Sonic as one team, Blaze and Knuckles as another team, DK and Vector as another team and Mario and Bowser Jr. DK and Vector were first, Mario and Bowser Jr were second, Peach and Metal Sonic were third and Blaze and Knuckles were last. I got an interview with Metal Sonic and Vector since Blaze ran off to the training center to practice more and Knuckles was being teased by Sonic. Toadette got an interview with DK and Mario since Bowser Jr went to show off his medal and Peach was being pummeled by the paparazzi. _

_C: Hey Metal Sonic! _

_MS: Scanning…Greeting Cosmo the Seedrian._

_C: How are you feeling about getting 3__rd__ place?_

_MS: Responding…satisfactory. Peach is a bad turner._

_C: That's not nice to say...Anyway what are you going to do now?_

_MS: Responding…Practice turns on the bobsleigh and shooting for Ice Hockey._

_C: Ok then…have fun!_

_---_

_C: Hi Vector!_

_V: Hey Cosmo!_

_C: So…How does it feel to be first?_

_V: Good! I mean now I can show my medal to Miss Vanilla!_

_C: Ok then, what are you going to do now?_

_V: Babysit Cream and Charmy…*sigh*the things that I do for money…_

_C: See you later Vector!_

_---_

_T: Hey DK! Hey Mario!_

_M: Hi Toadette!_

_D: OKKOK (Hi Toadette)_

_T: So how did the race feel you guys?_

_M: Its was-a very interesting! I saw so close to getting gold…then DK here pushed me. *glares at DK*_

_D: Okkoko Oko oook (HEY! Don't blame me just because we won!)_

_M: Well! If it wasn't for your fat butt pushing me in the long run, yours truly would have won!_

_D: *shrugs* Loser_

_T: Did DK just say Loser…_

_M: OH THAT'S IT! *engages in an anime style fight with a dust cloud.*_

_T: Ok then…_

_First Place: Daisy (2), Bowser, DK, Vector_

_Second Place: Yoshi (2), Tails, Mario, Bowser Jr_

_Third Place: Blaze, Silver, Amy, Peach, Metal Sonic_

_Wow! The Sonic team is winning with 62 medals to the Mario team who only has 56 medals! The Mario team is catching up, but there is only 6 more days of the Olympics left! Maybe Toadette will get to write soon! I hope so…_

_-Cosmo the Seedrian_

**Sonic Team: Cream's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Vector was babysitting and talking to Mom so Charmy and I were hanging out together. We were watching a scary movie and I was so scared that I hugged him. Then he hugged me back! I hope Mom didn't see that or I wouldn't be able to talk to Charmy anymore._

_-Cream the Rabbit_

**Mario Team: Daisy's POV**

_Journal,_

_Is it me or are people hiding things from me? Peach does seem suspicious…I mean she won't even talk to me, and were BEST FRIENDS! I need to investigate this…Maybe Weegee will know what's going on._

_-Daisy_

_

* * *

_**Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review!(if you review enough I can get in 2 more chappies on tuesday!) **


	12. Day 10 Ninth Day Compititions

Hey people, nothing new going on so here's the next chapter!

**Sonic Team: Knuckles POV:**

_Deer Paper,_

…_This is so dumb but if I talk to Sonic about this kinda stuff he'll laff at me and say, "You're such a knuclehead Knucklehead!" So I guess I have to write in you. So today Batgirl *with a heart over the I* was flirting with me. I told her to leave me alone, y' know because for some reason my muzzle always turns a darker shade of red and I can't talk and stuff. I think that Tails called in 'IminloveandIdon'tknowitidis' and he says that it can only be cured if I go near Rouge and ask her out. Like that'll happen in a million years, but then Tails said that if I didn't talk to her then I would become a hermit with no friends and always be called knucklehead…WAIT A MINUTE! That's how I act now! I'm gonna kill Tails…_

_-Knuckles the Enchinda_

**Mario Team: Mario's POV**

_Dear Journal,_

_I KNEW I SHOULD-A GOTTEN DAISY! Joking…Princess would kill me if she saw me writing that…Anyway Peach is hanging around Luigi more…is she avoiding me because she thinks that I don't like her anymore because I'm more focused on the Olympics than her? Probably. I mean it happens every four years. This calls for THE BEST PRESENT EVER!_

_-Mario_

**Sonic Team: Cosmo's POV**

_Tails took me out to a movie yesterday! I think it was called Alvin and the Humans. All of the humans had really high voices though. _**(get the pun…lolz) **_Anyway since yesterday was dream events its back to the normal events! First up is Ice Hockey. The two teams are Mario and Luigi vs. Silver and Bowser. Blaze had injured her foot so she can't skate for a day. Mario and Luigi won and Silver and Bowser were second place. I got an interview with Silver since Mario and Luigi were being hounded by the paparazzi and their girlfriends. Toad got another interview with Bowser since Toadette was afraid to interview him. _

_C: Hey Silver_

_S: Hey Cosmo! Do ya think that Blaze saw me from her room? I mean since she hurt her leg and all…_

---

Flashback:

B: I'm sick and tired of the freaking 8 am games! I don't care of Silver 's in it! Tell him I hurt my leg or something!

C: But Blaze, that isn't very nice…

B: *hold up a flaming fist*

C: *runs out of the room*

---

_C: Yep! She's probably begging the doctors to let her go early!_

_S: Great! Well I'm going to go get her some flowers so I'll see you later!_

_C: Yep! See ya_

_---_

_T: Hey Bowser._

_B: Hey Toad._

_T: *sigh*What's Up_

_B: *sigh* Nothing much._

_T: Ok, then…YOU KNOW WHAT! I HATE EARLY MORNINGS!!!! *blows a raspberry in Bowser's face and runs off screaming*_

_B: What the-GET BACK HERE TOAD! *chases Toad*_

_After that was curling. In it was Wario, Waluigi, Sonic and Eggman. Eggman was first, Waluigi was second, Sonic was third and Wario was last. I got an interview with Sonic since Eggman freaked me out by dancing when he won. Toadette ran away at the sight of Waluigi so nobody was interviewed on the Mario Team. _

_C: Hey Sonic, how was curling?_

_S: That is by far the dumbest sport in the entire world._

_C: That's not nice to day about the sport Sonic. Treat everything equally!_

_S: Well once you play it you'll see how boring it is. I mean it was 30 minutes for the first throw to end!_

_K: That's typical Sonic for ya…*chuckle*_

_S: Oh yeah? At least I don't have 'IminloveandIdon'tknowitidis' !_

_K: Oh, that's it! *runs off to go tell Amy that Sonic kissed Rouge*_

_S: Wait…where are you going…KNUCKLES COME BACK HERE!!!*chases after Knuckles once he figures out what he is going to do*_

_C: *sigh* boys…_

_After that was Figure skating. In it was Bowser Jr, Knuckles, Vector and DK. DK was first, Vector was second, Bowser Jr was third and Knuckles was last. I got an interview with Vector since Knuckles went to study up on the disease 'IminloveandIdon'tknowitidis' . Toadette got an interview with DK since Bowser Jr was having a major tantrum for being last. I think that they had to call the police…_

_C: Hey Vector, how's it going?_

_V: Great! I mean I wish I could get first but I'm content with second._

_C: Cool! What are you going to do now?_

_V: …I don't know actually…can I hang with you?_

_C: Sure! You can interview people with me! _

_V: Alright!_

_---_

_T: Hey DK!_

_D: Okkokokoko Oookoo(Hey Toadette! Let's just cut to the chase…the paparazzi are stalking me…)_

_T: Where?!?! I'll SHOOT THEM!!!_

_D: OOOK Okkoko (Go Toadette! Beat the crap outta them!)_

_T: *beats the crap out of the paparazzi*_

_Next was Nordic Combined. In it was Amy, Wario, Mario and Shadow. In the first round Amy was first, Shadow was second, Wario was third and Mario was last. In the second round Amy was first Mario was second, Shadow was third and Wario was last. I got an interview with Amy and Shadow. Toadette got an interview with Mario and Toad got an interview with Wario._

_C: Hey Amy! Hi Shadow!_

_S: …hmph_

_A: Hi Cosmo! _

_C: So how was Nordic Combined you guys? It looked like it was tiring._

_A: Well Mario almost had me in the last stretch but then I sprinted and beat him. I thought that Shadow would win but then Wario farted in his face…_

_S: I'm gonna kill him…_

_C: Ok then…what are you going to do now?_

_S: I'm going to kill Wario, how 'bout you? *smiles a creepy smile*_

_A: Um…I'm gonna go see Sonic now…BYESHADOWBYECOSMO! *runs away as fast as she can*_

_C: *runs off*_

_S: IM NOT CRAZY!! *Creepy smile is getting wider*_

_---_

_T: Hey Wario_

_W: TOOOOOOOOOOOOAD! What up dawg?_

_T:…um what the heck…_

_W: Fashizzle._

_T: So whatcha doing?_

_W: Stuff_

_T: Yeah and…?_

_W: Stuff yo! That's enough info right dawg…RIGHT DAWG!!*says in a threatening voice*_

_T: Now I see…Bye Wario *runs to go and find Toadette*_

_---_

_T: Hey Mario!_

_M: Hi Toadette!_

_T: Soooo…whatcha doing?_

_M: Watching Wario freak out Toad…here take a look. *hands Toadette some binoculars *_

_T: What the…I'm gonna kill Wario…_

_S: Me too. Want to make an alliance?_

_T: Sure. Let's do this. *runs off to form a secret plan with Shadow*_

_M: Um…what about my interview…?*suddenly gets hit by the paparazzi wave.*_

_Lastly was the skeleton. In it was Sonic, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Daisy. Daisy was first, Sonic was second, Bowser Jr was third and Bowser was last. I got an interview with Sonic. Toadette got an interview with Daisy since Bowser and Bowser Jr were blowing fire at the paparazzi, because they were so mad that they lost to Mario._

_C: Hey Sonic!_

_S: Hey Cosmo! _

_A: Hi Soniku*glomps Sonic*_

_S: *laughs* Hey Amy. _

_C: So how was skeleton Sonic? It looked similar to sledding on your belly._

_S: Well it was, you just go a lot faster._

_A: Sonic, you did great though…second isn't that bad!_

_S: Well I'm the fastest thing around and I lost to Daisy…_

_C: Well it wouldn't be as much fun if you were beating the other team so bad that there was no chance of them winning so if you let them win I think that's a good deed in my book._

_S: Yeah you're right! _

_A: Yep, we'll try to ease up on the competition, right Soniku?_

_S: Yep! _

_---_

_T: Hey Daisy! _

_D: Hey Toadette! _

_T: How do you feel about getting first place In the skeleton?_

_D: …I honestly thought that Sonic was going to beat me with his score…it was only 1 point off._

_T: It was such a close score…I was biting my nails till the end! So what are you going to do now?_

_D: Well Luigi's treating me to dinner so I need to get changed._

_T: Oh, ok then bye Daisy!_

_D: Bye!_

_First Place: Mario, Luigi, Eggman, DK, Amy, Daisy_

_Second Place: Silver, Bowser, Waluigi, Vector, Mario, Sonic_

_Third Place: Sonic, Bowser Jr(2), Shadow_

_Wow! The Mario team is catching up with 65 medals to the Sonic team who only has 68 medals! The Sonic team is still winning though. These games are getting close!_

_I'll write tomorrow Diary!_

_-Cosmo the Seedrian_

_

* * *

_YES! I will finish this story! Even if it ends after the actual Olympics are finished! Remember write reviews on who you want to win!


	13. Day 11 Tenth Day Compitions

**Mario Team: Peach's POV**

_Dear diary,_

_I was reading Mario's journal (hey I'm a Princess I can do whatever I want) and he said that he gonna get me a big present like he does every 4 years when he becomes obsessed with winning the Olympics…I wonder how he'll top off the summer Olympics…_

_-Peach_

**Mario Team: Toadette's POV**

_Dear Toad,_

_I know I haven't written in her in forever! Sorry! I mean you were having so much fun with me and I didn't think you would ask me when I was going to write in here again. Nothing much happened though in the past days, I mean Sonic kissed Amy, Mario and Peach are slowly drifting away from each other, Blaze 'hurt her leg' Me and Shadow formed an alliance against Wario, the Mario team is slowly catching up to the Sonic team and Waluigi baked a cake and at that exact time someone on this world screamed to death. Eh…but I bet that you've done more interesting stuff than that. I'll be interview people and writing it in Cosmo's diary if you need me._

_-Toadette_

**Sonic Team: Cream's POV**

_Diary,_

_Diary, Charmy asked me out!!!! He's taking me to the movies at 7 tonight! YEEE! I'm SO excited! Mom even approved! It's going to be a double-date with Tails and Cosmo! I gotta get ready! YEEE!_

_-Cream the Rabbit_

**Sonic Team: Cosmo's POV**

_Diary,_

_Tails is taking me out to the movies! Were going with Cream, it's going to be a double date! I'm really excited. Anyway today is the 1oth day of the Olympics! The Olympics is slowly winding down. Anyway up first is bobsleighing! In it is Blaze (who was forced to get out of bed) and Silver as one team. DK and Waluigi on another team, Peach and Mario as another team and Tails and Metal Sonic as a team. DK and Waluigi were first, Blaze and Silver were second, Tails and Metal Sonic were third and Peach and Mario were last. I got an interview with Tails, Blaze and Silver since Metal Sonic was being interviewed by Bokkun which is kind of weird since Bokkun isn't supposed to be up here… Toadette is interviewing DK and Toad is interviewing Waluigi since Peach and Mario were running away from the paparazzi._

_C: Hey Blaze. Hey Silver, Hi Tails!_

_T: Hi Cosmo!_

_B: Hi Cosmo!_

_S: Hey Cosmo! _

_C: How was bobsleigh?_

_S: It was very thrilling! I mean I thought that we were going to crash._

_B: Yep but you didn't! *hugs Silver* I think that we almost made a new record!_

_T: Metal Sonic was really good at turning so I had nothing to worry about but he was slow…_

_C: I think that I would never do that…EVER! I'd be so afraid of crashing and the high speeds that I wouldn't even look up at the track!_

_T: I would steer for you then. _

_C: *blushes* Aww thanks Tails!_

_B: At least my leg healed in time for the bobsleighing. *glances in Cosmo's direction*_

_S: Yeah! Or who else would be my partner on such a short notice?_

_T: Wait, you leg wasn't-_

_B: *glares at Tails*_

_C:…Ummmmm ok then I'll see you guys later the!_

_S: See ya!_

_---_

_T: Hey DK!_

_D: Okko OOOk (Hey Toadette! Being first feels great!)_

_T: Lucky! How did it feel on the track? _

_D: Okokok OOkok ooookk OOk (It was pretty thrilling! My weight made it faster and Waluigi steering skills were awesome! We made a great Team!)_

_T: Nice! Anyway what are you going to do now?_

_D: Oook Okok Okook (I think that I have a short break before my next event so I'm probably going to take a nice nap.)_

_T: Awesome! See you later then DK!_

_D: OOk (Bye!)_

_---_

_T: Hey Waluigi!_

_W: Toad! Why are you here? Aren't you the announcer?_

_T: Yes! But Toadette asked me to help her every now and then._

_W: Oh that makes sense…_

_T: So how does it feel to be first place?_

_W: I thought it would feel like I'm on top of the world but I'm not. That dumb Monkey stole my spotlight! You're the only person that has interviewed me all day! What is it? My looks? My charms?_

_T: Um…actually-_

_W: Don't answer that…_

_T: So anyway what are you going to do now?_

_W: I'm going to chase down DK and give him a piece of my mind!_

_T: Alright then have fun with that…_

_Next was Curling. In it was Luigi, Yoshi, Vector and Blaze. Vector was first, Blaze was second, Luigi was third and Yoshi was last. I got an interview with Blaze since Vector ran off to stop Charmy from eating the stone. Toadette got an interview with Yoshi since Luigi ran to go see Daisy in her next event. _

_C: Hey Blaze._

_B: Hi Cosmo!_

_C: So how did it feel to be second?_

_B: It feels normal…WHY CAN'T I GET A GOLD!?!_

_C: psst Blaze, we need to lay off getting the medals so that the Mario team can catch up!_

_B: Oh….that makes sense…_

_C: So what are you going to do now?_

_B: I'm going to go tell Silver! He needs to know about this since he's been moping around the Olympic Village about always getting Bronze and Silver medals…_

_C: K then! Bye!_

_B: Bye!_

_---_

_T: Yoshi-_

_Y: I HATE CURLING!!!_

_T: What? It's not THAT bad is it? _

_Y: Yes, yes it is._

_T: Oh…_

_Y: I'M GOING TO KILL THE AUTHOR FOR MAKING ME ALWAYS LAST PLACE!!!_

_G: __**It's not my fault that you suck.**_

T: *_gasps*_

Y: _OH THAT'S IT! BRING IT! *starts swiping the air trying to hit the author*_

G:_**You can't hit me since I am nothing and everything**_**. Mwhahahahaha!**

T: _What the heck…*runs away*_

_Y: *continues to swipe at the air*_

_G: __**Give up Yoshi, you can never win as long as I'm here!**_

_Y: *starts pelting the air with eggs*_

_G: __**Hey! Watch it! *starts bombing Yoshi with car sized hail***_

_Y: AHHHH!_

_After that was Luge. In it was Amy, Daisy, Luigi, and Wario. Luigi was first, Daisy was second, Amy was third and Wario was last. I think when Wario crashed into the wall for the third time I heard some laughing but I bet it was nothing. I got an interview with Amy. Toadette got an interview with Luigi and Daisy since Wario was tending to his bruises. _

_C: Hey Amy! _

_A: Hi Cosmo! _

_C: So…how was it?_

_A: Ok…I mean did you hear about the plan?_

_C: Yep! _

_A: Well there's no challenge if there's a huge gap between the medal count._

_C: Yeah...so what are you going to do now?_

_A: I'm going to go __see my Soniku! He's being extra nice to me today! He even got me some pink roses!_

_C: That's so sweet of him! Tails got me some rose seeds so that I could have my own garden!_

_A: Nice! That's another sign that he really likes you! _

_C: Ok then! See you Amy!_

_A: See you!  
---_

_T: Hey Luigi! Hi Daisy!_

_D: Hey Toadette!_

_L: Hey Toadette!_

_T: So how was the Luge?_

_L: It was kinda scary…_

_D: It's ok Weegee! I'm here for ya!_

_L: Thanks Daisy!_

_T: Well what are you guys going to do now?_

_D: Well I don't know about you but I'm going to go shopping! You wannna come Toadette?_

_T: Sure! _

_D: Ok then, I'll see you later then!_

_T: Bye Luigi! Bye Daisy!_

_After that was Snowboard Cross. In that was Shadow, Peach, Metal Sonic, and DK. Shadow was first, DK was second, Peach was third and Metal Sonic was last. I got an interview with Shadow. Toadette got an interview with DK since Peach got hit by the paparazzi wave, and Metal Sonic was fixing broken parts. _

_C: Hey Shadow!_

_S: Hey Cosmo_

_C: So whatcha doing?_

_S: Celebrating my win._

_C: But you don't look too happy…_

_S: I AM happy._

_C: …Ok…So what are you going to do now?_

_S: Go talk to Toadette…We are doing a project together and I need her help._

_C: Oh, ok then, I thought that you were sabotaging Wario and all the events that he is in so he would never win but I guess that I was wrong then._

_S: *sweat drops* Bye._

_C: Bye!_

_---_

_T: Hey DK!_

_D: Ooko Oooko( Hey Toadette!_

_T: How do you keep getting 1__st__ place DK?_

_D: OOkookok Ookok (I really don't know…I just think that people get so intimidated when they a giant ape hurtling straight towards them. )_

_T: Yeah, that makes sense…So what are you going to do now?_

_D: Okokoooo(I don't know actually…)_

_T: Ok then…Bye DK_

_Lastly was the Biathlon. In it was Bowser Jr, Eggman, Waluigi and Peach. Peach was first, Eggman was second, Waluigi was third and Bowser Jr was last. I got an interview with Eggman. Toadette got an interview with Peach and Toad got an interview with Waluigi and Bowser Jr._

_C: Hey Eggman_

_E: Greetings Cosmo!_

_C: So how did it feel to be second?_

_E: …I got second?_

_C: Huh??? Didn't you know that?_

_E: No…I thought that I was first…_

_C: O-oh! I'm sorry to tell you that! You were actually second place!_

_E: Y-you know…I'm not really in the mood for an interview now…*walks off*_

_C: Yeah…sorry _

_---_

_T: Hey Peach!_

_P: Hi Toadette!_

_T: So how's things going?_

_P: Good good, I mean I was FIRST! That's never happened to me…EVER!_

_T: Great for you! What are you going to do now?_

_P: I'm going to tell Mario! Then he'll pay more attention to me…_

_T: Ok then…good luck with that._

_P: Thanks!_

_---_

_T: Hey Bowser Jr-_

_Bj: WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY LIFE *sobs*_

_T: W-what did I do?_

_B: Can't you see that there's something wrong?!?!? Get outta here! *blows fire at Toad*_

_T: YAHHH!_

_---_

_T: *huff* Hey Waluigi *puff*_

_W: Hey Toad, guess what? You're 35 freaking minutes late!_

_T: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH I GIVE UP! YOU PEOPLE ARE FREAKING MANICS!!! *runs to the nearest tree and climbs up it*r_

_W: …What did I do???_

_First Place: Peach, Shadow, Luigi, Vector, DK, Waluigi_

_Second Place: Eggman, DK, Daisy, Blaze(2), Silver_

_Third Place: Waluigi, Peach, Amy, Luigi, Tails, Metal Sonic_

_The Sonic team is winning to the Mario team with 77 medals to 74 medals! It's getting really close! _

_-Cosmo the Seedrian_

**Sonic Team: Shadow's POV**

_Journal,_

_Toadette and I formed the We Hate Wario alliance. When he was in the Luge event we sabotaged his sled by making it smaller so that he wouldn't be able to move. He tried it out on the course three times and he always crashed into the wall! This alliance is awesome!_

_-Shadow _

_

* * *

_Read and Review!!!


	14. Day 12 Dream Compitions

**Mario Team: Wario's POV**

_Journal,_

_I think that someone is messing with my stuff._

_-Wario_

**Mario Team: Mario's POV**

_Journal,_

_I got Peach's gift! It's a diamond but its red and its really pretty! When I hold it, it makes me feel stronger! I hope she'll like it!_

**Sonic Team: Sonic's POV**

_Journal,_

_SOMEONE STOLE THE CHAOS EMERALD! Knucklehead will KILL me if I don't find it! I mean who steals a Chaos Emerald at THE OLYMPICS!!!???!!!_

_-Sonic_

**Sonic Team: Cosmo's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is another round of Dream Events since it's the 12__th__ day of the Olympics! First up is Dream Speed Skating also known as Intense Short Track. In it was Knuckles, Mario, Luigi and Waluigi. Luigi was first, Mario was second, Knuckles was third and Waluigi was last. I got an interview with Knuckles and Toadette got an interview with Luigi since Mario ran off to check on his present for Peach. _

_C: Hey Knuckles!_

_K: Hey Cosmo! _

_C: So, how does it feel to be third place?_

_K: Ok, I mean we're supposed to lay off getting all of the medals but seriously I suck at speed skating._

_C: Oh, so what are you going to do now?_

_K: I'm going to talk to Tails about 'Iminloveandidon'tnoitidis' He says that I show all of the symptoms but I don't think it a real disease._

_C: Ok then, good luck with that then!_

_K: Bye!_

_---_

_T: Hey Luigi_

_L: Yay! Toadette I got first place!_

_T: Great for you! So how do you feel?_

_L: This rocks! Expecially since Mario got second!_

_T: What are you going to do now?_

_L: Run to show the paparazzi! *runs to show the paperazzi*_

_T: WAIT! I wouldn't do that if I were you- *hears faint screams in the paparazzi wave the runs off to save Luigi*_

_Next was Delux Halfpipe. In it was Amy, Bowser, Bowser Jr, and Mario. Mario was first, Amy was second, Bowser Jr was third and Bowser was last. I got an interview with Amy and Toadette got an interview with Mario for fear that Bowser and Bowser Jr would blow fire at her. _

_C: Hey Amy!_

_A: Hey Cosmo!_

_C: So how was it?_

_A: Cool! I am totally going to do that again! Too bad I didn't nail any special tricks…_

_C: Well you looked so cool out there doing your tricks and flips! _

_A: Thanks! That's so sweet of you to say!_

_C: What are you going to do now?_

_A: I'm going to go see my Soniku! He said that he had something to tell me!_

_C: Oh, ok then! Have fun!_

_A: Thanks!_

_---_

_M: Hey Toadette! Do you think that Peach would like this as her gift? *shows Toadette a red chaos emerald*_

_T: Wow! That's so pretty! She'll love it!_

_S: *looks through his binoculars to see Mario with the chaos emerald* AH HAH! Now all I need to do it get him to drop that emerald!_

_A: HI SONIKU!!!! *hugs Sonic*_

_S: Dang it Amy! You've blown my cover! Whatever *hugs Amy*_

_A: Oops…*hugs Sonic back*_

_T: So what are you going to do now?_

_M: I'm going to polish it and give it to her after her event!_

_T: Sweet! Good luck with it!_

_M: Thanks!_

_After that was Rocket Ski Jumping! In it was Blaze, Daisy, Peach and Waluigi. Waluigi was first, Blaze was second, Peach was third and Daisy was last. I got an interview with Blaze. Toadette got an interview with Daisy and Peach. Waluigi was getting hit with the paparazzi wave. _

_C: Hey Blaze!_

_B: Hi Cosmo!_

_C: So, how was Rocket Ski Jump?_

_B: It was very fun! I never thought that once you add rockets to the end of a ski that it would be so cool! Now all we need to do is add rocket boosters to everything…_

_C: I would be freaking out from flying up so high! So what are you going to do now?_

_B: I'm going to talk to the Olympic director! They should add rocket boosters to everything!*chuckles darkly*_

_C: um…Ok good luck with that Blaze._

_B: Thanks._

_---_

_T: Hey Daisy, Hi Princess!_

_D: Hey Toadette, why do you always call Peach princess but me Daisy?_

_P: Yeah, I've always wondered about that too!_

_**G:**__**The question that boggles everyone's minds has just been asked. How will Toadette answer it? The world may never know!**_

_T: Aw shut up Galexia! _

_**G: Well it IS true.**_

_P: Oh look! There's Mario! I'm gonna go talk to him, it seems like he's calling me over! I'll talk to you later Toadette._

_T: Bye Princess. _

_**G: There she goes again.**_

_T: *sigh* Anyway how was the jump Daisy? Daisy…?_

_D: *walking off towards Cosmo* Hey Cosmo! Wanna interview me?_

_T: …_

_After that was Dream Bobsleigh. In it was Vector and Knuckles as one team and Bowser and Bowser Jr. as a team since all of the other Olympians went already. Knuckles and Vector were first and Bowser and Bowser Jr were second. I got an interview with Knuckles because Vector was trying to save Charmy from riding off the side of the course with the bobsleigh. Toadette got an interview with Bowser and Bowser Jr. _

_C: Hey Knuckles!_

_K: Hi Cosmo! _

_C: So how did it feel to be first! It looked really close at the end!_

_K: Wow! It was thrilling! I mean they crashed into the snowman at the last part so they totaled their bobsleigh. Then we came sailing past!_

_C: Wow! So you were this close from getting silver *hold out hands about as long as a foot*_

_K: Yep! Oh look there's Sonic! I'm gonna go talk to him, see ya later Cosmo!_

_C: Bye!_

_---_

_T: Hey Bowser! Hey Bowser Jr!_

_B: I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET GO!_

_BJ: *sobs* BUT DAD! I HIT THE SNOWMAN AND THE SNOW GOT INTO MY EYES! I WAS BLINDED!_

_B: I knew that I should've been steering! We lost to a crocodile and a made up animal!_

_K: HEY! THE WORD IS ENCHINDA! _

_T: *snickers*Yeah but you guys are fire blowing turtles with spikes on your backs which is made up too._

_B: RAARGH! *chases after Toadette* Come back here you mushroom!_

_T: I…Just…Wanted…A…Interview…Is…That…Too much to ask?!?!_

_---_

_After that was Snow Machine Fight! There was a special exception today so there were two rounds! In the first round was Daisy, Mario, Peach, and Knuckles. Peach was first, Daisy was second, Knuckles was third and Mario was last. I got an interview with Knuckles. Toadette got an interview with Peach and Mario. Daisy went to go help Blaze with the suggestion to add rocket boosters to all of the dream events. In the second round was Eggman, Yoshi, Wario and Waluigi. Yoshi was first, Waluigi was second, Eggman was third and Wario was last. I got an interview with Eggman. Toadette got an interview with Yoshi since nobody wanted to interview him and they all wanted to interview Wario and Waluigi._

_C: Hey Knuckles!_

_R: Hey Knuckie!_

_K: What the- why are you here Batgirl?_

_R: Oh, a little birdie told me that you had 'Iminloveandidon'tnoitidis' Another little birdie told me that I was the cure. *leans up really close to Knuckles* So do you like me Knuckie?_

_K: Uh-um-uh-well-you see-um- *blushes*_

_R: Hah, I knew it! Fox boy knows what he's talking about. So you wanna take this Batgirl out on a date?_

_K: *nods his head*_

_R: Ok then Knukie, don't break your head from nodding so much! Sorry Cosmo for breaking in on your interview._

_C: Its fine, have fun on your date Knuckles!_

_---_

_T: Hey Princess, Hey Mario!_

_P: Hi Toadette!_

_M: Hey Toadette! What's up! _

_T: Nothing much, hey what's in your hand? *winks at Mario*_

_M: Oh! Thanks for reminding me Toadette! Here Peach this is for you. *hands Princess Peach a red chaos emerald.*_

_P: Wow! Mario its so pretty! _

_S: AHA! Gotcha Mario!*steals the red chaos emerald from Mario* How in the world did you get a chaos emerald anyway?_

Flashback:

M: Oh no! If I don't get Peach a good gift this time she'll never forgive me! *glances over at Sonic's chaos emerald case* He has so many…I don't think that he'll mind if I take one. Oooh! I'll pick the red one! I hope Peach will like it!

…Ten Minutes Later…

S: WHO THE HELL STOLE THE CHAOS EMERALD!?!?!?!

End of Flashback

_P: So you stole this pretty thing just for Moi? You shouldn't have! *kisses Mario on the cheek*_

_M: *blushes* Thanks Princess_

At Team Sonic's House…

_S: Good thing I got it back before Knucklehead noticed that it was gone!_

_K: SONIC!!!!! _

_S: Oh boy…_

_---_

_T: Hey Yoshi!_

_Y: WOOO! YEAH! I BEAT HIM! WOOHOO! TAKE THAT EGGBUTT! OH YEAH! UH HUH! *does the jerk (dance move)*_

_T: Sweet! Good for you! _

_Y: Yeah! We had it tied 3 to 3 then I saw him and I was like Bang! Bang! Bang! And he was like Oh no! My power is going out! And then I was all like YEAH! I WON! IN HIS FACE!!!!_

_T: Nice, what are you going to do now?_

_Y:…I don't know actually…got any ideas?_

_T: ….um…no_

_---_

_C: Hi Eggman!_

_E: Greeting Cosmo! _

_C: So how does it feel to lose to your rival Yoshi?_

_E: WHAT! Yoshi isn't my rival!_

_C: Well he sure acts like it! *looks at Yoshi who is doing the jerk*_

_E: *sigh* Man he can hold a grudge._

_Lastly was Dream Biathlon also known as Ski shooting. In it was Luigi, DK, Amy and Vector. Luigi was first, Vector was second, Amy was third, and DK was last-OH MI GOSH! AMY JUST GOT HIT WITH LIGHTNING FROM THE ROBOT! I can hear sirens in the distance!!! _

_S: AMY! *runs out to Amy who is sprawled on the ground* Amy can you hear me? Open your eyes! *checks her pulse* I..I…I can't feel anything…HELP! Someone! Anyone! Save her!_

_T: I'm on it Sonic! _

_Co: I got the chaos emeralds! _

_T: Sonic! Try Chaos Regeneration_

_Cr: *sobs* A-a-amy_

_S: *turns into Super Sonic* CHAOS…REGENERATION! *looks at Amy* _

_Cr: *checks her pulse* its…its not there! *sobs* AMY!_

_Co: *sobs* WAHHH! AMY don't go! *a teardrop falls onto the ground touching the dirt and starts to glow* _

_S: *frozen* I-I thought that I saved her…*shakes Amy* AMY! AMY! AMY this isn't funny! Wake up! _

_T: Sonic…she's gone…_

_S: Not if I have anything to do with it! CHAOS REGENERATION! _

_Co: *sniffle* Amy! *sniffle* Come back to us Amy! *grabs onto a tree* Planet Egg lend me your Power! *the planet egg suddenly rises from deep inside of the planet and hovers over Amy.*_

_A: *starts to glow*_

_Mario Team: *stares in awe at the Sonic Team's power*_

_A: *lifted up into the air with a green glow around her* _

_S: NO! Amy! Amy I love you! _

_A: *falls to the ground with the green aura disappearing.*_

_Si: I got it! *uses telekenisis to stop Amy from falling and to land gently in Sonic's arms*_

_S: …Amy *kisses Amy on the lips* I love you…_

_A: *blushes* Sonic…_

_Everyone: AMY!!! You're alive!  
_

_A: Oh...what happened...?_

_Nurse: Get her into that ambulance! She need treatment for that electricity burn! (its made up...deal with it...lol)_

_S: I'm coming with you._

_T: Me too!_

_Cr: So will I_

_C: And me too!_

_S: hmph_

_K: Lets get going people!_

_V: Yeah! Lets move it!_

**Mario Team: Toadette's POV**

_Toad,_

_Did you see that?!?! The lightning just hit that girl! Since the Sonic team was in an uproar, we didn't have a medal ceremony but the medals were given out. Everyone went to go help out Amy. (the name of the girl that got electricuted) so there were no interview. I mean Toad, seriously a lightning throwing, hammer smahsing, wood throwing robot is not a good thing to put in the olympics._

_Medal Counting Time!_

_F: Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Vector, Knuckles, Waluigi, Mario  
_

_S: Vector, Daisy, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Blaze, Amy  
_

_T: Amy, Knuckles, Eggman, Peach, Bowser Jr_

_OMG The Mario team is winning against the Sonic team 85 medals to 84 medals! WOOT! WOOT! Get ready Toad, cause I'm writing tomarrow!_

_-Toadette_

_

* * *

_

Well there you have it, I finally added some Drama! I almost killed off Amy but then I remembered that this was a happy story with the coupling Sonamy...lol

Read and Review!_  
_


	15. Day 13 Free Day

Mwhahaha!

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

x

X

X

X

X

X

x

X

X

X

X

X

x

X

X

X

X

X

x

X

X

X

X

X

x

X

X

X

X

X

x

X

X

X

X

X

x

X

X

X

X

X

x

X

X

X

X

X

x

X

X

X

X

X

x

April Fools! I can't update until Sunday! (I gave up fanfiction for lent)


	16. Day 14 Thirtenth Day

I"M SORRY! (The list of excuses is at the end of the chapter!) I'm gonna try to finish this story soon (I hope I still have some loyal readers…)

**Sonic Team: Sonic's POV**

_Journal,_

_A LOT has happened today. First Amy gets hit by lightning and almost dies, second I admit in front of everyone that I love her, and third I kissed her in front of everyone on the lips. Did you hear me the LIPS!! At the hospital Blaze came up with the idea to give Amy the chaos emeralds so that she can heal quickly. Amazingly as soon as they were placed on her it was like nothing happened; she was completely healed. Amy finally convinced everyone that she was well enough to participate in the Olympics so this is the thirteenth day of the Olympics…I'm scared to go outside for fear that either Amy will glomp me or the paparazzi will harass me…I wonder if Shadow will chaos control me outta here?_

_-Sonic _

**Mario Team: Toadette's POV**

_OMG Toad! _

_Toad it's finally time for me to write! I'm SOOO excited! Too bad the Olympics are almost over though… Anyway Amy got better thanks to the chaos emeralds so now she's still going to be participating in the Olympics! First up is the Moguls. In it was surprisingly Amy, Sonic, Mario, and Peach. Peach was first, Amy was second, Mario was third and Sonic was last. Cosmo got an interview with Amy and Sonic while I got an interview with Peach and Mario._

_T: Hi Princess! Hi Mario!_

_P: Hi Toadette_

_M: Hi Toadette_

_T: So was the moguls?_

_P: The D-Spin is such a scary move, I NEVER want to do that again!_

_M: Really? I thought that it was cool! _

_T: Heh heh opposites attract huh? *looks at Mario and Peach who are now arguing*_

_P: THE D-SPIN IS A SCARY MOVE! _

_M: NO ITS NOT! THE MARIO SPECIAL IS A SCARY MOVE!_

_P: YES IT IS! THE D-SPIN IS WAY SCARIER!_

_M: NO ITS NOT!_

_P: *kisses Mario on the cheek* Yes, it is._

_M: *swooning* Ok my little Peach darling._

_P: We'll talk to you later Toadette_

_T: *stares in horror at the power of Peach*_

_C: Hi Amy, how do you feel?_

_A: Fine, thanks to the chaos emeralds!_

_C: So how was the event?_

_A: If I was a little faster…I could've gotten first, I can't believe that Peach beat me…_

_S: Me too…I'm the fastest thing alive…how could I lose to Mario?_

_C: Well it's not a big deal It's only a 1 medal difference!_

_A: Your right, we can still turn this around!_

_S: Yeah Cosmo!_

_C: Glad to help!_

_After that Toad was Alpine Skiing. In that was Amy (man she is on a roll!), Daisy, Yoshi and Eggman. Amy was first, Yoshi was second, Daisy was third and Eggman was last. I got an interview with Yoshi and Daisy. Cosmo got an interview with Eggman since she didn't want to get an interview of the same person twice. _

_T: Hey Yoshi! How's it doing?_

_Y: WOO! HOO! I got second! In that EGGBUTT'S FACE!!! YEAH!!!!_

_T: Wow Yoshi! Why are you so pumped?_

_Y: 'cause he beat me before in this event and now I CREAMED HIM!!! OWNAGE!!!!_

_T: Wow! So what are you going to do now?_

_Y: I think I'm going to go get a trophy engraved in my honor; Sonic hasn't even owned Eggman as much as I have!_

_S: *in the distance* Actually I have Yoshi!_

_Y: *grumbles* So I gotta make some plans with the trophy designer so, bye!_

_T: Bye!_

_T: Hey Dais- I mean Princess._

_D: Please don't call me that we've been friends for a long time and calling me princess makes me feel old._

_T: Um, sure then. So how do you feel about being second place to your rival?_

_D: Amy's not my rival Blaze is! *shudders* She has a weird attitude that I just can't figure out…_

_T: Oh, so what are you going to do now?_

_D: I'm gonna hang out with Luigi, it seems like he has nothing to do so I'm going to drag him shopping with me. We have to get all the souvenirs before we leave. _

_*hears a girlish scream in the distance*_

_D: *sweat drops anime style* So I'm gonna find him before he tries to hide from me so bye!_

_T: See ya later Daisy_

_**Galexiathechao: So THAT'S why!**_

_T: Argh! You're so annoying Galexia, you know that?_

_**Galexiathechao: Nope, sorry**_

_T: *storms off*_

_C: Hi Doctor._

_E: Salutations Cosmo._

_C: Uh, so how does it feel to be last?_

_E: *face turns red* Horrible! That little dinosaur thing is really getting on my last nerve just like that pesky hedgehog._

_C: *looks at Yoshi dancing in front of Toadette while trying to hold back a laugh* So what are you going to do now?_

_E: I'm going to give this author a piece of my mind! How dare she make me last place all of the time?_

_**Galexiathechao: Actually not all of the time, just MOST of the time…**_

_E: *runs off to go complain to the Olympics director*_

_C: Then I guess my interview is over…?_

_After that was the Luge. In it was Bowser, Bowser Jr, DK and Sonic. Bowser was first, Sonic was second, Bowser Jr was third and DK was last. I got an interview with Bowser since Bowser Jr was signing autographs. Toad I really didn't think that he was THAT popular but whatever. DK was thrown into the paparazzi wave, he should really think about a restraining order about that and Cosmo got an interview with Sonic._

_T: __*gulp* H-hi Bowser_

_B: MWHAHAHAHA! I beat everyone! Even that little porcupine that Eggman couldn't beat!_

_S: HEDGEHOG!_

_B: Bushpig whatever, so have come to bow down to my royal awesomeness?_

_T: No, I-I just want an interview…_

_B: *sigh* my public doesn't understand me…wait weren't you that little girl that laughed at my son?!?_

_T: ..._

_B: RARRRRRGH! I'll get you yet!!!!!!! *chases after Toadette*_

_T: IIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_C: Hi Sonic! How was the event?_

_S: Horrible! I mean there was one of me and 3 of THEM! How is that fair?!_

_**Galexiathechao: Life's not fair.**_

_S: *sigh* So anyway can we cut to the chase, I'm trying to run away from the paparazzi *scowls in their direction* and I see that they have already gotten Donkey Kong which means I'm next._

_C: Ok, what are you going to do now that you've gotten second place?_

_S: Well we need to bring up our medal count in order to squash the Mario team!_

_C: Wow Sonic I've never seen you so competitive!_

_S: I will never forgive that…thing for calling me a bushpig *shudders* _

_C: *gasps* Sonic I hear them; you better get a move on!_

_S: Alright, I'll talk to you later Cosmo!_

_C: Bye Sonic!_

_Lastly was the speed skating event! In it was Amy, Peach, Daisy and Blaze. Amy was first, Blaze was second, Daisy was third and Peach was last. I got an interview with Peach since Daisy had to start on her shopping. Cosmo got an interview with Blaze since Sonic had saved Amy from being eaten by the paparazzi and were probably in hiding._

_T: Hey Princess, how was the-_

_P: HORRIBBLE! I CAN'T BELIVE THAT LITTLE BUSHPIG-_

_All of the Hedgehogs in the Olympics: HEDGEHOG!!!!_

_P: Whatever! I can't believe that little hedgehog beat me! Isn't she supposed to be sick or something?!?_

_T: Well we ARE still winning so there's nothing to be worried about._

_P: Well still, now I'm out to get her! *walks off in a huff talking to herself* can you believe that she made me a famous princess last place? She'll get what's coming to her!_

_C: Hey Blaze...?_

_B: *talking to Silver* So anyway I was wondering if we could...you know...go out some time? *blushes*_

_Si: *blushes* Um...yeah sure, we could grab a bite to eat and catch a movie!_

_B: Great._

_C: *thinking out loud* I really shouldn't interupt them so I'll catch __Blaze later._

_First Place: Peach, Amy (2), Bowser_

_Second Place: Amy, Yoshi, Sonic, Blaze_

_Third Place: Mario, Daisy (2), Bowser Jr_

_YES! The Mario team is winning to the Sonic team 92 Medals to 89 medals! We may win this game yet! I'm writing tomorrow Toad!_

_-Toadette_

_

* * *

_'_K get ready for a long list of excuses…_

_My grandma died so I haven't had any time on the computer_

_My DS screen got cracked and my L and R buttons broke so I couldn't play halve of the games on Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games_

_I hit a major Writers Force Field(which by the way is WAY stronger than a writers wall and writers block)_

_I've been making up new story ideas for when I'm done with this one (and yes the free day is an actual day)_

_Dumb state testing, and it just ended today so for all of you that had State testing this week think of my update as a No More Testing Present! _

_I thank all of you guys who are still reading this story and I will try (note the no promises) to UPDATE MORE! REVIEW TOO! THEY INSPIRE! AND VOTE ON MY PROFILE!!!! Who do YOU think should be the overall team winner of this story?_

_Well I'm out for now, Peace!_

_Galexia the Chao (^v^)_


	17. Day 15 Fourtenth Day

**O.M.G. I UPDATED! THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY! YAY!** I'm going to add 5 new chapters up, Sonic style! May I just say a special thanks to Asher the Fox, Storm 337, Spudwick13 for your kind words and OddSakura for your offer (I'm going to take that up)and Ultimate CCC for you idea! It helped me come up with an idea of my own, so thanks for helping me out of my writer's rut! *gives a thumbs up* Now, on with the story!

**Sonic Team: Charmy's POV**

Dear Journal,

Hellooo? Anyone here? Ok then…since no one is here I guess I can write this…  
~~Charmy and Cream 4 Ever!~~ Charmy loves Cream!

Now, that I've got that off of my chest, I can now ask Cream out on a date to the park…heh that was easy.

-Charmy Bee

**Sonic Team: Shadow's POV**

Journal,

The We Hate Wario Alliance (WHWA for short) hasn't done any Wario hating recently, so I guess that Toadette and I have to come up with some Wario hating ideas.

-Shadow

**Mario Team: Toadette's POV**

Dear Toad,

Yay! The Olympics are almost over and this time it seems like we'll win for sure! After all we have 92 medals and the Sonic team only has 89! We will win, I'm sure of it! Anyway the first event for today is Speed Skating. In it was Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Bowser Jr. WAAAAH! Sonic and Shadow just skated off of the track, through the protection wall and out of the rink! Bowser Jr. and Tails just sweat dropped, automatically disqualifying Sonic and Shadow from the speed skating event. The owner of the rink said that they are never to skate at the Olympic Skating rink ever again! Now in first place was Tails and in second place was Bowser Jr. Sonic and Shadow were obviously last. Cosmo quickly hurried over to Tails to get an interview from him about what happened and I got an interview from Bowser Jr.

Cosmo: Tails! What happened out there?

Tails: Well, we were starting and Shadow and Sonic were versing against each other, but it wouldn't matter since they were both from the same team, we would still get a medal anyway. So Sonic decided to race Shadow to the finish and get a new world record. Well he and Shadow were staring at each other so fiercely, trying to distract the other that they skated into the wall and burst through it and skated out of the rink!

Cosmo: Wow! That's ridiculous! Wouldn't they notice that they weren't inside anymore?

Tails: Nah, whenever they race; the world seems to disappear to those two. So while Bowser Jr. just gawked at the wall since he wasn't used to Sonic and Shadow's competiveness, I raced on and beat him.

Cosmo: Do you think that Sonic and Shadow will come back in time for the other races?

Tails: Maybe they will maybe they won't. Sonic and Shadow together are unpredictable.

Cosmo: Oh, well thanks anyway, I'm going to go help Amy look for Sonic, bye Tails. *Cosmo then runs up to Tails and kisses him on the cheek*

Tails: B-bye Cosmo. *Tails says while swooning*

Toadette: Bowser Jr!

Bowser Jr: Toadette!

Toadette: Bowser Jr, what happened out there, inquiring minds want to know!

Bowser Jr: Well Sonic and Shadow were racing each other…and I guess that they weren't paying attention…and…and…I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE! *runs off wailing*

*Bowser then comes out of nowhere*

Bowser: You! Again? I thought I told you to stay away from my kid! *starts to blow fire at Toadette.*

Toadette: AHH! *runs to the hills*

The next event was the moguls. In that event was Knuckles, Waluigi, Wario and DK.

Knuckles: Great…no pressure here.

Surprisingly Knuckles was first, Wario was second, DK was third and Waluigi was last. I got an interview with Wario since Waluigi was just being…Waluigish and you know how people get around DK Toad, so do I need to explain? Cosmo got an interview with Knuckles, obviously!

Toadette: Hey Wario, how was the event?

Wario: Eh, That red freak was okay competition but I let him win.

Toadette: Uh sure okay whatever you say Wario…bye! *runs off*

Wario then walked into a cleverly hidden pit.

Wario: What the? Help!

Shadow: Hehe, good idea Toadette, He'll never get out of that.

Toadette: Yeah, pretty nice idea if I say so myself!

After that was the Cross-Country event. In that was Tails, Daisy, Blaze and Wario. Wario was first, Blaze was second, Daisy was third and Tails was last. I got an interview with Wario since Daisy was too busy getting interview with the paparazzi. Cosmo got an interview with Tails and Blaze.

Toadette: So…Wario…how did you manage to get into first place…at Cross Country?

Wario: Eh hehe, it was just some stamina, and a whole buncha pasta!

Toadette: Really?

Wario: Really

Toadette: Really really? Like totally serious?

Wario: WHA? You don't believe Wario? COME BACKA HERE SO I CAN GET YA!

Toadette: YAAAA

Cosmo: Hey Tails, Hey Blaze…so how was it.

Blaze: *eyes light up in fire* DID YOU SEE THAT?That fat cheater! I was totally wining when all of a sudden, he pushed me! I mean really! What Sportsmanship! He didn't even help me up!

Tails: *sweat drops* Blaze, it's a race; he didn't any time to pick you up…

Blaze: But still! He should get disqualified, and I thought that he was stuck in that hole!

Cosmo: What hole?

Tails: Cosmo you don't want to know…

Cosmo: Anyway, how do you feel about being in 2nd and 4th place?

Tails: *eyes widened*W-why did you have to bring that up Cosmo…? WAHH! *Tails then runs off crying his eyes lost*

Blaze: OOH! That cheat! I'm gonna get him and burn him till he won't be able to walk! *lights up on fire and starts to run around, looking for Wario*

Cosmo: *sweat drops* Why me…?

The next event of the day was Figure Skating. In it is Mario, Luigi, Wario and Silver. Silver was first, Mario was second, Luigi was third and Wario was last. I got an interview with Luigi and Wario since Mario was bombarded with questions from the paparazzi, and Cosmo got an interview with Silver.

Toadette: H-Hey Wario.

Wario: Hello Toadette.

Toadette: *eyes widen* WAIT A SECOND! HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THE HOLE?

Wario: Good thing I ate all of those chili dogs…

Toadette: *makes a face* You mean…you FARTED yourself out?

Wario: Yep. WARIO POWUH!

Toadette: *gags* Anyway…Hey Luigi , what's up?

Luigi: Not much…except for the fact that I came in 3rd place…Did you see me?

Toadette: Yeah! You were awesome out there! Well…except for when you messed up that turn and fell flat on your face and started to cry…

Luigi: *blushed* W-Well, it wasn't my fault-

Wario: Yes it was.

Luigi: Wario! You're so mean!

Wario: Wario is Wario, not this so called 'Mean!'

Toadette: *snickers* idiot, *snickers*

Wario: *turns to face Toadette* Who are you laughing at? Wario'll get you!

Toadette: AHH! Luigi save me!

*crowd starts to gather around them*

Luigi: I don't know you, bye! *Luigi runs off, leaving Toadette to get mauled*

Toadette: AHHH!

Cosmo: Hey Silver!

Silver: Hi Cosmo! I was first! I'm so glad! I just hope that Blaze saw me…

Cosmo: I bet she did! You were great! I can't believe that you pulled out that final spin at the end!

Silver: *scratches the back of his neck* W-Well, thanks!

Cosmo: I also really liked the song…What was the name of it?

Silver: I think it's called Carmen…

Tails then walks by,

Tails: No, it's actually called the Toreador Song.

Cosmo: Hey Tails, when did you get here?

Tails: Just a few second ago. Blaze wanted me to tell Silver that she wanted to meet up with him later; she said that it was important.

Silver: *blushed* W-Well, then I'll go. See ya later guys!

Tails: Bye Silver!

Cosmo: Bye Silver!

Here are the standing for the day!

First Place: Tails, Knuckles, Wario, Silver

Second Place: Bowser Jr, Wario, Blaze, Mario

Third Place: DK, Daisy, Luigi

Yes! That means that the Mario team has 99 medals and the Sonic team only has 93 medals! They're still catching up, but they're still 6 medals behind so we can still win this! I'll be writing again, Toad!

-Toadette

**Sonic Team: Blaze's POV**

Dear Journal,

Today after I met up with Silver, we met with Toadette and Shadow.

Shadow: State your business with the WHWA.

Me: Shut up Shadow. Me and Silver want to join. Silver was so confused,

Silver: Wait what? But I don't hate Wario!

Toadette: *with a creepy voice*Do you want me to make you?

Silver: *shrunk back in fear* Please don't hurt me…

Shadow: Fine you guys are in, but you have to help us with our Wario hating plans. We've…run out of ideas…

Blaze: I'd love too…right Silver.

Silver:…right…

So, the next meeting is two days from now. I can't wait. Wario WILL get what's coming to him.

Mwhahahaha…

-Blaze


End file.
